High School Years
by Tommy4eva
Summary: This story takes place during Jude’s, Jamie’s, Kat’s, Mason’s, Shay’s, Portia’s, Wally’s, Kyle’s, and Speed’s sophomore year of High School while Sadie is a junior and Tommy, Darius, Liam, Patsy, and Eden are seniors. Some new characters, my original, wil
1. Chapter 1

**FALALALALA! Okay, sorry, I had to do that. I'm weird. So I'm out with a new story, and I have eleven chapters pre-written. I hope you like it! **

**This story takes place during Jude's, Jamie's, Kat's, Mason's, Shay's, Portia's, Wally's, Kyle's, and Speed's sophomore year of High School while Sadie is a junior and Tommy, Darius, Liam, Patsy, and Eden are seniors. Some new characters, my original, will be introduced. **

**I'm still not sure where this is going because I never do with my stories considering that I don't like to plan them out… so just stick with me for this ride! Here goes nothing….**

"Jude! Get your sorry ass out of bed you lazy fifteen-year-old!" Sadie Harrison's annoying voice shrieked through the door.

"Sadie you turned 16 only a few months ago if you don't remember! You still don't have a right to call me a 'lazy fifteen-year-old'! And give me one reason to listen to you!" I shouted back, my voice slightly muffled from underneath my layers of covers.

"Because Mom and Dad told me to! Now get _up_! It's our first freaking day of freaking High School! At least this year." With that Sadie was down the hallway and into the bathroom to inhabit it for the next hour or so. _Thank God I have my own bathroom_, I thought, rolling out of bed. I groaned and walked over to my closet, picking out a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, a black tee that and a picture of a guitar on the front, black bra and matching underwear.

After taking a shower, blow-drying my hair, getting dressed and applying the basic make-up, (eyeliner, mascara, a little cover up and a smidge of eye shadow) I was ready to attempt to find socks.

Opening the door to my bedroom, I took a deep breath and began searching through the piles of anything and everything covering up my entire floor. I finally found two un-matching socks, and after sniffing them to decide if they were clean enough, I put them on, grabbed my over the shoulder backpack already leaden with heavy textbooks, and walked out of my bedroom. I could hear the blow-dryer still coming from the other bathroom, or as I called it, 'the rest of the families' bathroom because I had my own. That drove Sadie crazy, but when she complained that she was the oldest and should have the bathroom, our parents reasonably said that since Sadie had had the first pick of rooms, and only looked to see which one was bigger, that she put this upon herself and should stop complaining. My parents are cool like that sometimes.

I sighed and walked down the stairs, thinking about how Sadie was up before me and how she was still blow-drying her hair. She always takes so long to get ready.

After I put my black Converse on and my backpack by the door, I trudged into the kitchen to eat my English muffin and orange juice. Right as I sat down, the doorbell rang. Knowing that my parents, both sipping coffee and reading separate morning papers, wouldn't get it, I got up and opened the door into to shoes and coat room then open the front door to reveal Sadie's 'perfect' boyfriend, Tommy (Tom) Quincy leaning against the door frame.

His hands were stuffed into his leather jacket, his hair gelled up, wearing stunner glasses and blue jeans with white K-Swiss.

"Good morning Sunshine," He said brightly. I found it annoying the way that he was always hitting on me, yet he was going out with my sister.

"Well, if it isn't the devil himself. May I ask what reason other than to annoy the hell out of me you came here on this oh so crappy morning?" I asked fakely sweet, crossing my arms over my chest in a hostile way.

"My girlfriend does live here doesn't she?" He asked, raising one brow and bringing his glasses down to his nose, looking at me with his blue eyes that for some strange reason drove me crazy. I didn't think that it was 'crazy' like 'oh my god his eyes are so beautiful' crazy, but like 'his eyes just add to his stupid ness' crazy. Then that drove my crazy because I couldn't figure out which on it was.

"Wow, you're so stupid that you have to ask. Amazing how you make it to here without having to call and ask Sadie what the street signs say."

"Aw, Jude, that one goes straight to the heart," Tom said, grabbing his heart area, but on the wrong side.

"To bad you aren't dead because of it. Your heart is on the other side genius." With that I turned around and walked into the house, leaving the doors open because I knew that Tom would follow me in.

"I don't see why you're so mean to me. Have I ever been mean to you?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" I asked when we made it to the living room. My breakfast forgotten, I sat down on the couch to wait for Sadie because I remembered that Tom was giving us both a ride to school.

"Red hair fits you I think, but you looked sexy with blonde." Tom stated, ignoring my last question.

"I've had red hair since I was in the sixth grade and you the eighth, and you haven't shut up about it. It's been about four years now, so get used to it."

"Why are you so hostile towards me?"

"Because you annoy the shit out of me."

"Aw, come on Jude, you know I love you."

"Yah, that's why you're banging my sister? Now can't you _please_ leave me alone for once? Please?" I begged.

"But I have so much fun annoying you. Plus you look cute when you're defensive and all flustered and mad," Tom said sitting down next to me.

"Sadie! Get your ass down here and come get your dog!" I hollered.

"Jude Spencer Harrison, do not refer to your sisters boyfriend as a dog! Its rude!" Mom snapped from the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. If only she knew. Sadie came down the stairs, and for once in my life I was grateful for her presence.

"Babe, let's go, I'm ready," Sadie said, stepping down from the last step in all her glory. Her wavy long blonde hair was hanging around her face and down to her middle back. The 'smoky eye look' made her eyes pop. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that barley touched mid-calf and showed off her tan, full, long legs. Strapped around her perfect feet were small light high-heels with rhinestones. Her v-cut baby blue top showed just a little cleavage and was lined with lace at the bottom.

"Wow Sadie," I said, standing up and walking over to her, "You really have that hooker look down don't you?" Tom snorted in laughter, but Sadie's death glare quickly made him change it into a cough.

"And I see that you really have the whole teenage grunge thing down, don't you?" Sadie attempted to snap back. I just rolled my eyes.

"I do try Sadie, so I thank you for noticing," I said in an arrogant voice, sashaying in an exsaderated way over to the door that Tom had left open and grabbing my back. I slug it over my shoulder and folded a jacket over it just in case. "You guys are giving me a ride since I missed the bus and really don't fell like walked!" I called.

"No, we are not. Tommy, baby, tell her we're not." Sadie pleased, probably running her talons down his chest.

"I don't see why we can't Sadie. It's not going to kill anyone." He replied evenly. I smiled to myself. The only reason why I liked Tom was because he always took my side.

"No, it's going to kill my reputation, and it's a person to." Sadie mumbled. I walked back into the room, but immediately regretted it because Tom was giving Sadie an apology kiss.

"Ugh, nasty. I innocently walked in here because I forgot my cell on the coffee table, and I'm greeted to a horror movie being played out in my own living room. Joy." I walked by them as they broke apart.

"Jude, you'll understand once you finally get a boyfriend," Sadie said coldly, grabbing Tom's hand and dragging him out the doors.

"Mom? Dad? Are you going to permit them to do that kind of behavior under your roof?" I questioned them when I walked by the kitchen door.

"Bye Sweetie! Have a nice day!" Mommy dearest yelled, ignoring my question, Dad tried to say something, but said it through a mouthful of cereal so it didn't really work.

I grabbed my house keys and walked out the door, having to run because Sadie was urging Tom to leave me, and I could tell that he was about to crack. I climbed into the back seat of his black '67 Mustang with a sigh. I loved this car to death, and Tom knew it, I could tell by the way he looked at me in the rearview mirror that he was happy at least _someone_ other than my Dad appreciated this car. Everyone at the High School, including Sadie, didn't like it because it wasn't new. These people had to build an appreciation for classics cause new-modeled cars aren't all that entirely great.

I began humming a tune under my breath that had been stuck in my head forever, but I haven't out words to it.

"God Jude, will you _please_ shut up? You're giving me a headache." Sadie asked, rubbing her temples.

"Wait, that sounded good. What was that?" Tom asked, ignoring Sadie's death glare for once in his life. So he wasn't as whipped as I thought. Snaps for Tom Quincy.

"Just something I came up with in my head. It's been stuck for a few weeks now. I can't really find words to it."

"I didn't know that you could sing," Tom said, sounding surprised.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I replied, stunned at the words that had come out of my mouth? Was that flirting? Suddenly, a stroke of inspiration hit. I had no idea where it came from, but a chorus to the song just flew out of my mouth. "_I can't have anything I want, they say I'm just too young but it's not my fault. I'll find my own home if I gotta, I'll make it on my own if I gotta…_" But that's all I could come up with.

It was only now that I realized we were at school and people around the car were starring at me wide-eyed, including Tom and Sadie. Tom and his maniac driving got us to school quick. My face turned so hot that I'm sure it matched my hair. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the car and ran as fast as I could into the school. I ran straight to the bathrooms. Had I really sounded _that_ bad? Maybe I couldn't sing as good as I thought and as good as everyone who heard me said I was. That doesn't count Sadie of course. She thinks I sound like a dieing cat. Maybe I do. Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom, so I waited there till my face was back to normal.

"Jude? You in here?" My female best friend, Kat, called.

"Yah, I'm sitting on the counter." I called back. She walked all the way in, and I immediately felt cheered up by her eccentric style and head full of curls.

"I saw your mad dash from the parking lot," she said in a concerned tone, "Is everything alright?"

"I started to sing before I could help myself and I didn't realized that we were at school, so a bunch of people heard me. They all looked at me strange, so it made me think that I suck at singing." I complained.

"Jude, you know that you're an amazing singer, so they were probably looking at you like that because they're jealous. Now get out there, because Jamie is about to have a heart attack because he thinks that something bad happened." I nodded and jumped off the counter. Following Kat out the door, my geeky, male, overprotective best friend, Jamie, immediately bombarded me with questions.

"Jamie!" I finally shouted, "I'm fine, and since I don't want to repeat the story, why don't you have Kat tell you?" And I stomped off to find three open lockers next to each other so that Jamie, Kat, and I would all be next to each other.

Once I found three that were in a pretty good condition, I waited for Kat and Jamie to catch up. They were such slow walkers.

"Hey Jude, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tom asked, coming up behind me.

"If you're here to tease me, then no. And you shouldn't be seen with me, it could create a school wide scandal," I said, turning around to face Tom.

"Well, I'm not here to tease you, and I don't really care what people say. If I did I wouldn't have given you a ride to school."

"Fine, speak." I ordered flatly,

"I think that you are an amazing singer for one, and for two I don't get why you ran off all bright red and stuff."

"And stuff. Well that's descriptive. Anyways, I'm not that good of a singer, and I left 'all bright red and stuff' because people were looking at me, and I thought that they thought I sucked and that made me all red… and stuff." God I loved teasing him.

"Well you don't suck," Just them the bell rang, "Well, I'll catch ya later." And with that he turned and briskly walked away, probably to go calm Sadie down who was fuming at the end of the hall way because he was talking to me and not her.

"Jude, Tommy Quincy has a thing for you." Kat teased when she excitedly ran up to me. Her and Jamie must've lingered behind me. Kat was excited, but Jamie was sulking.

"Kat, Tom has no 'thing' for me. He's dating my sister, remember?"

"Guys sometimes use sisters to get with sisters." Kat informed me with her head held high.

"If he was trying to 'get with' me then he wouldn't have dated my sister the almost two years that he has."

"There is no reasoning with you is there?" Kat asked right before we went our separate ways. Jamie and Kat in one class, me in another.

"You should know that by now."

10 minutes later 

"Hey Jude! Wait up a sec!" I turned and found Tom jogging down the hallway towards me. I rolled my eyes with a headshake, turned back around, and began to walk again. Tom laid a hand on my shoulder and turned me around lightly.

"I think you're the only person in this whole school who would do that." He sounded too cocky when he said that. Time to take him down a notch.

"Sorry if I hurt your ego… wait, I take that back. I'm so not sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to the principal." I turned to walk away, but Tom just fell in step next to me.

"Seeing the big one on the first day? Not a good way to start out the year. What did you do?" Nosey little bastard. Well, he knows that I'm going to tell him, so why even bother?

"Well, you know how for our electives, they send that form out that you parents have to sign saying that they are happy with the ones that you got and you have to turn it in during first period?"

"Yah…"

"Well, of course I forgot to show my parents it, so it's lying un-signed somewhere in the depths of my room. But was I going to tell them that? No…"

"That still doesn't explain why you're seeing the principal. Loads of people don't turn them in and don't go to the principal." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, instead of just saying that I forgot it or something, my exact words were, 'my sister ate it. Trust me, she vicious.' That made the class laugh, but not the teacher." And them he was off. He was laughing so hard that he had to lean against the lockers and grip his sides. Why I waited, I had no idea. "Get a hold of yourself man! It wasn't that funny!"

"No, it's not that," Tom said when he got control of himself, "Just really ironic because I told my teacher that my girlfriend ate it, and you sister is my girlfriend!" And he was off again. Should he really be saying these things about his girlfriend? But when I thought about the irony of it all, I couldn't help but let out at least one giggle. My one giggle turned into a side grabbing, leaning against the lockers just like Tom was.

"That is p-pretty funny," I said through some calm giggles, "But should you really be talking about your girlfriend like that?" It took him a while to reply because he was still laughing so hard (even though it wasn't _that_ funny… I think…) when he finally did, it made my blood turn cold.

"I know that you're her sister, and you might not want to hear this, but I think I'm in love with someone else and always have been." He was looking into my eyes so intensely that it seemed like he was studying my very soul. My heart rate accelerated and my palms got clammy.

No, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not about Tom. For no reason at all, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said though clenched teeth. I turned on heel and marched away, furiously wiping away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Jude! Wait!" Tom called, but I ignored him and went straight out the front doors. What even possessed me to leave school so early on the first day was lost to me, but I just had to get out of there. "Where are you going?" Tom grabbed my hand and turned me around. It wasn't lost to me that he didn't let it go.

"Nowhere. Everywhere. I don't know, just let me go Tom!" I ripped my hand out of his grasp and kept walking. He grabbed my hand again, but pulled me towards his car instead. I fought, but he was too strong so I just gave in. When I was seated in the passenger seat, and him in the drivers. "There's no use in both us getting detention on the first day. Why are you doing this?"

"Because Jude, we need to talk," He said, revving up the engine.

"Sadie won't be too happy." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and slouching down.

"For once I don't care what Sadie think or likes or anything! Why do you _always _usethat against me?" He cried, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Uh, because she's your girlfriend. Duh." I replied like he was an idiot, adding an eye roll.

"Are you sure that's it? Or is it because you're so afraid to be alone with me that you use that as a defense mechanism?"

"Pssht, yah, like I'm a afraid to be alone with you," I said sarcastically, knowing deep down inside that he was right. But why was he right?

"Jude, maybe you're so blind or un-willing to admit what is right in front of your face between us because of your age, which worries me I might add. Your age that is. Anyways, you need to open your eyes and quit being so childish. It's not very becoming." Instead of saying anything, I just slouched lower in the seat and pouted.

"Where are we?" I asked about 10 minutes later, looking around my surroundings. Where the hell was this?

"A place that I like to go to get away or work on my music." He replied, taking a parking place out of an old abandoned building.

"You have musical talent?" I asked in disbelief, "Are you the same Tom, because the Tom that I know is a football jock who likes to go out and get drunk all the time."

"Well, I'm trying to show you the true me. The me you know is only the person that you see at school."

"Tom, I've known you forever, and you have never mentioned that you can… do whatever it is you can do."

"Maybe I never told anyone because I thought that they wouldn't believe me," He said, getting out of the car and walking to open the trunk. I got out also, closed my door and just stood there watching Tom. "Ah, here we are," He pulled out a guitar. Walking over to me, he grabbed my hand with his free hand, "Now follow me."

He pulled me into a broken down old warehouse. It was _huge _and our footsteps echoed off the walls. We went straight through it, but right before we went out another door, Tom told me to close my eyes. I unwillingly did so, and I heard the creak of the door opening. I tried to peak, but Tom leaned his guitar against the wall, and walked around to behind me and covered his hands softly with over my eyes. His light touch sent goosebumps up my arms, butterflies in my stomach, and the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I told myself that it was just because his hands were tickling my face and brushed it off.

"Walk forward." He whispered in my ear, No _that_ almost knocked to wind out of me, and I found that I couldn't move. He chuckled and put his body really close to mine so that he could move my feet with his. All thought went out from my head. "Now open them," Tom said normally, stepping away from me rather fast. It felt like my breath was gone, but for some reason I didn't _want_ to open my eyes. I held my finger up, signaling for him to wait a second.

There was a light breeze that was playing with the tips of my hair, causing it to go around my face and this way and that. I could smell salt water, and I immediately knew that we were at the old docks, now shut down because all the buildings were condemned. But I still didn't open my eyes. I was enjoying the feeling of the breeze. I smiled softly and held my arms outward at my, away from my sides, and moved my head around, still enjoying the breeze. When it died down, till it was gone, I slowly opened my eyes; smile still there and arms still out stretched.

Right as I opened my eyes, Tom walked into my vision, creating a shadow. My smiled faded and my arms slowly fell when I saw the look in his eyes. It was the look that, when my parents weren't fighting, my dad gave my mom when he was about to kiss her. I look of love mixed with desire.

I looked down at my shoes, and I heard Tom take a few steps forward and I knew that if I were to lift my head up it would collide into his chest. I felt Tom's hand lift my chin up so I could look into his eyes, but I didn't register it. He smiled right before he closed his eyes, puckered up, and put his lips on mine.

I knew the kiss was coming, but I was shocked into no movement. My eyes were wide open and I was staring into Tom's closed eyes. My arms were tight against my side, my spine and neck totally stiff, along with my legs.

Then, some strange, undeniable, feeling came over me, and I loosened up and began kissing back. I am in love with Tom Quincy, my sisters' boyfriend, and for some odd reason I was fine with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed any open space between us. The kiss quickly became passionate, and then turned into a passionate make-out session. He was invading three major senses, Taste, touch, and feel.

Whenever we would break apart for a breath, we would go right at it again, neither of us wanting to stop cause it would ruin the moment. Suddenly, I was up against a wall, my legs wrapped around Tom's waist and he was kissing down my neck. I could… feel a certain hard part of his anatomy, but I wasn't ready to go that far. We had got lost in the passion.

"Wait, Tom, I'm… I'm not ready to go that far yet," I said, not wanting him to stop but at the same time wanting him to. He stopped sucking on my neck, and I had a sudden, dropping feeling in my stomach that I was going to have a hicky there which would bring questions from Sadie.

"Jude, I'm _really_ sorry. I should have stopped sooner. For your sake, and my own." He apologized, looking downward. I covered up a giggle with my hand and slowly moved my body down from his. I knew it that made it worse for him. Yah, sure I was… flustered, but it was easier for me the get over it than him.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. I want to get my songbook and guitar, cause I'm suddenly inspired, but I left my songbook in the car, so yah…" And with that he was quickly off. I smiled cause I knew that he also had alter motives that would greatly help him out, but I knew it was what he need to do. I just hoped he would wash his hands somehow.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and walked down some slightly deteriorated steps to the waters edge. The butterflies and dropping feeling in my stomach were still there as realization hit. I had just almost had sex with my sisters boyfriend. I could still feel his lips on mine and reached one of my hands up to touch them. I shouldn't feel this way. I _couldn't _feel this way. I felt a sick feeling come to my stomach. I had just betrayed my sister in _the_ worst way possible.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked behind me. I sighed and turned around, looking into Tom's searching eyes. I managed a weak smile. I didn't realize that so much time had passed.

"I will be. Now what was it you wanted to show me." It didn't get by me that he looked… relived.

"Right, well, I wrote this song a couple days ago… well, I guess it's for you. I just never had a right time to sing it for you. I thought that now would be a good time cause you… know how I feel about you I guess…" He was sort if turning red, so I walked over to the back of the shore and sat against the wall in the shade. I patted a spot next to me and smiled at him. He smiled back, sat next to me, got his guitar and songbook situated and began.

I'm not a perfect person 

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you [x4_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"Wow." Was all I could say when he was done. Not only did he have an amazing musical talent, but the song was mind-blowing. Did he really care about me so much? I needed to tell him that what happened between us could _never _happen again, all feelings put aside, but now I couldn't verbally put. I _had _to express it through song, just like he had expressed his feelings. I knew how the song would go, but I wanted to just spend the day with Tom right now. "It was amazing." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. He leaned the guitar against the wall and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I curled my feet up and rested my head on my chest, and Tom wrapped both arms around me, head resting on mine. I closed my eyes, the sound of the ocean, the breeze, and Tom playing with my hair drifted me into sleep.

**So I happen to know that this story is moving fast, but it will be long, so yah. I really hope that that made any sense at all. Lol. Please review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that I get more this chapter. This is to the four who did review. Thank you!**

When I woke up it was because Tom was shaking me. I looked up at him.

"I guess we both fell asleep," He said, pointing to the sky. I turned and looked. It was sunset and was totally gorgeous. The sky was lit up with reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows that made it look on fire.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here until the stars are all in the sky. This is one of the best places in Toronto where you can see the stars," I told him softly. He kissed my head and began playing with my hair some more then massaging my scalp with his fingers. I moaned slightly cause it felt _really _good. God me being with him _felt _so right, but in reality it was wrong.

"We don't have to. We can stay out here all night for all I care. I even have a blanket in my car." He told me right back, stopping his massaging. I looked up at him and loved the way that the sunset made his face look. I impulsively reached up and rested my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into my hand.

"Tom, I think, no I _know _that I… well I… I lo—" He opened his eyes and rested his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Don't say it. Say it when you have the confidence to, because I don't want you to take it back later on." Tears welled up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"God this is so wrong!" I cried, burying my head in his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, trying to comfort me as I sobbed. Thankfully I had water and smudge-proof make-up on.

"I'm sorry Jude. I just can't help the way I feel about you." Tom whispered, resting his head on mine.

"But why do you have to be dating my sister?" My muffled voice came out. His chest moved with slight ironic laughter.

"That's just the way things turned out. Plus I didn't realized how I felt about you until I learned more about you through dating your sister."

"God Tom, I just… I just feel like my world just turned upside down and life as we know it is going into total chaos."

"I feel the same way Jude. And really, metaphorically, that's how it is."

"As much as I want to stay here, I have to go back home and receive a verbal lashing from my parents. Maybe you should drop me off a block away so that Sadie doesn't go karate on my ass for hanging out with you." He sighed sadly and stood up first, offering me a hand up.

I accepted it, but he pulled me up so close to him I felt nervous, like he was going to kiss me again, which I wanted but didn't want. Instead he just picked up his stuff in one hand and kept mine in the other. We walked in silence to his car, and the ride was equally as silent.

When we pulled up to the curb a block away, he turned the car off. We sat there for a while, me staring at the window at Tom's reflection, which was staring intently at me. I finally turned at looked at him, staring into his searching and worried blue orbs. He reached over and cupped my cheek.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked in a very concerned tone. I nodded my head and covered his hand with mine

"I just… need time to think. I don't know, maybe I won't. I'm just so confused right now. I'll… I'll see you later." I dropped my hand and turned my head so that his would also. I un-buckled my seat belt and opened the car door. I got out and turned back around, leaning down so that I could look at Tom. "I will se you later, won't I? You're not going to _totally_ avoid me, are you?' He smiled softly.

"Never." He whispered. I nodded, closed the door and started walking down the street. I wrapped my arms around my torso to attempt stop the butterflies. How was I going to ever face Sadie again? "Jude wait!" Tom called, getting out of his car and running towards me. I slowly turned around, and right as I did so, Tom swept me up into a huge hug. That was enough to make me crack. I went limp in his arms and sobbed. He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and sat me on his lap, holding me closely.

"Jude? Tom?" Someone asked in a panicked voice from a car. I brought my head up from his chest and looked over to the road. Sadie was jumping out of her friends, Melissa, car. I broke down again seeing my sister's worried face because I didn't deserve to be worried over. Not by her at least.

She crouched down next to us, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a super short skirt, and began stroking my hair.

"Is she okay? Melissa and I were just looking for her cause my parents are worried out of their minds. What happened?" Sadie asked in a slightly panicked voice. Tom took a deep breath, and I knew that he was getting ready to lie to Sadie.

"I don't know. I saw her running out of school today when I got sent to the principals office, so I followed her to see if she was okay, but she just stood and stared at me blankly. So I lead her to my car and drove her around all day, trying to get her to talk, but she never said anything. Finally when I was bringing her home cause it's dark, she told me to pull over, so I did. She got out and started walking, so I followed. I told her to wait, and I hugged her because I thought that she might have just needed a hug all day, and she started breaking down and got all limp, so I sat down and just held her. I really don't know what's wrong with her." While Tom had been lying I had clamed down my sobbing until I was just sniffling and the tears came no more.

"I heard about what you said, by the way, and we'll talk about it later. You're my _boyfriend_ and that's not how you act about your _girlfriend_. It'll give are _relationship _a bad name." Sadie growled under her breath. I shook my head, got up, and began waking. Did she _really _have to put emphasis of _those _words? They words that _I _had tainted because I couldn't control my stupid emotions. God dammit it Jude! Why do I _always _have to be stupid?

"Jude! Hey!" Sadie yelled, trying to catch up in her heels with my fast pace. When she did, she put her arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged it off because her touch burned. I felt unworthy. "What's going on with you?"

"Just leave me alone Sadie," I said quietly. She sighed and stopped walking. I kept walking, even picking up my pace. I guess that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, cause she let out a frustrated grunt, took off her heels, and ran to catch up with me.

"Why won't you talk to me? I _am _your older sister after all."

"Yah, so now suddenly you care so much about me. Listen Sadie just leave me alone. I _really_ don't want to talk to anyone right now." And with that I began jogging. I was happy that Sadie didn't try to catch up because I didn't know if I would be able to hold up. I might crack and burst out with the truth as I longed to do. Only the fact that I knew it would kill Sadie made me silence my words. Just because we don't get along doesn't mean that I don't love her.

I quietly opened the front door and softly closed it behind me. Now the next door would be a trick because it creaked, but only when it got to a certain point. I opened it just so that I could slip in and since I was pretty skinny and, sadly, flat chested (but I _do _have _something_, which will soon grow,) I managed to get in, avoiding the creaky floorboard, which was like booby trap for trying to sneak in. A couple of years watching Sadie sneak in paid off, cause I managed to get up into my room undetected by my parents.

Sadie walking in down stairs, and I stuck my head out the door to listen to what she was telling our parents.

"You didn't find her?" My mom asked, meeting Sadie in front of the door. She was shaking, tense, and concern etched every feature of her face. My dad appeared next to her, looking depressed and exhausted.

"No, I found her, but she looked disconnected and went to Jamie's house. I know that you're going to want to march over there and scream at her, but please do what you guys never did for me and give her some space. She'll come around." Thank god that Sadie cares a little. If my parents _were_ to go over there or call, Jamie would know that I'm okay and make up some excuse. When Sadie got to my door, I had retracted my head and sat down on my bed after shutting my door, she quietly walked in.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" She whispered into the darkness that was my room. There was no light on and it was dark outside with no moon, so it was pitch black in my room.

"Sades, please take your own advice and give me some space." I whispered right back. She sighed, and I'm guessing shook her head, opened my door, which flooded light into my room and on me, she stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm here for you Jude. You can tell me anything you want, and I'll listen." And then she turned around, shut my door, and walked into her room.

"Not with this I can't." I murmured, rolling onto my side so that I could look out the window. The wind blew away the clouds from the moon and I basked in the moonlight, staring up at it like it held all the answers to me troubles.

A single tear leaked out of my eye, running across my temple and soaking into my hair. God what have I done?

**So did it totally suck? You can tell me by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie was looking at me with disgust, holding and huge knife with blood dripping off of it. She didn't look like Sadie, covered in blood and not all perfect, her hair in disarray and make-up smeared to her chin. I looked down and saw Tom's mutilated body. I covered my mouth to stop the vomit and screamed instead. I began crying and looked up at Sadie who was still looking at me the same.

"This is all your fault Jude. You brought this upon Tommy and yourself." She uttered with hate before jumping at me and stabbing the knife deep into my gut. I looked up at Sadie who was now kneeling over my fallen body, looking like she always did but sobbing. "No Jude. You can't die. I love you Jude, please don't die." She moaned.

"I'm sorry Sadie." I whispered before reaching up and touching her cheek with my thumb, which had my blood on it, leaving a crinsom streak on her soft cheek.

"You had it coming for making me fall for you like that," Tom said from next to me. I looked over at him and saw that his hand had my blood on it. Then everything went black.

I knew that it was all a dream, but the blackness of my room was a dark sinking feeling, and my panic took over logic. I began to believe that I was dead. I began hyperventilating and thrashing around on my bed. But something stopped me from screaming. A hand over my mouth.

"Jude, calm down," Tommy's voice said from over me. Was he here to kill me? That thought made me thrash around even more. "Jude, please, calm down." He begged with me. My logic took over again, and I slowly stopped trashing. When my breathing was back to normal, Tom hesitantly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "It was just my dream really freaked me out, and… you killed me in it, actually it was Sadie, but it was you, but… I don't know. Just your timing I guess." I tried to explain.

"Hey, it's cool. I just… I kinda needed to see you." We were whispering so that we wouldn't wake anyone up, and since Sadie slept in the room next to mine, we were in even more danger of being caught. It would be _way _worse if Sadie caught us then one of my parents.

"What's up?" I asked him, sitting up on my elbows and trying to make his face out in the dark. He sighed heavily and knew that something was wrong.

"I wanted to apologize for coming onto you like that and to tell you that—" But I cut him off.

"There's nothing to apologize for Tom. It wasn't exactly one-sided."

"There's more for me to say though Jude." Now his voice was shaking and my stomach dropped. Even my heartbeat accelerated.

"W-what is it?"

"Jude, I made a mistake. I never should have kissed you. It's Sadie I love, not you." My thoughts momentarily stopped, seeming like my brain shut off. But this time it wasn't in a good way. Did Tom really just say what I thought he said?

Then everything was black again. No moonlight. Did I faint? Or was what Tom had said to me a dream inside a dream? I found out that it _was _a dream inside a dream when I woke up, _really _woke up to Sadie standing over me. It was just getting light out, and Sadie was still in her green colored over night mask, and looking up at her from the odd angle that my head was at she looked like a monster.

"Jude! C'mon, you need to get up so that mom and dad don't find out that you were really home last night!" She was whispering rather loudly. Good thing my parent's room was downstairs.

"Where am I going to go?" I mumbled, throwing the covers over my head and curling up into a ball.

"I called Tom last night and we arranged that he was going to come pick you up once you were ready for your day and you guys were going to break into the school, find your stuff, get it, and go do something until Tom needs to come pick me up and you would wait in the car,"

"Damn. All this _just_ to avoid mommy and daddy dearest. So nice to know that our parents don't have a stick each up of their ass." I mumbled, throwing the covers off and getting up to change. No shower for me this morning.

Once I was dressed in non-ripped curve fitting jeans and a gray, long-sleeved off the shoulder shirt, and white wife-beater on underneath, I went into the bathroom to take off my old make-up and put on the new. When I was done with that I brushed my hair, but it wouldn't stay flat, and I wanted to look good and all, so I used my hair straightener, which was rarely used, and while I waited for it to heat up, I went in search for socks.

When I came up with two matching clean ones, a miracle in its own self, I went back into the bathroom and ran the straightening iron through my hair. When everything was done, I put on black feather earrings, a few bangles, and an over-sized ring, which I loved.

"Jude, Tom's here." Sadie said softly from the door that entered into my bedroom.

"Okay, I'll be right down. I just need to get my black boots on. You don't know where they are, do you?" I said back just as softly. But she was gone. I sighed and rummaged through the mess on my floor back in my room. Finally I found them. They where black army boots style, but instead of going to just a little but above the ankle, they went to almost to the knee. I wrapped the extra jean around my leg, then slipped the boot on over it. I repeated with my other leg, then walked over to my door, slipped out, and tried to walk down the stairs quietly. It was hard, but I managed.

Tom was leaning against the inner door, watching me the entire time I walked down the stairs. Sadie was nowhere in sight, probably because of her facemask, so it was just him and I for a while. Today he was dressed in slightly baggy jeans, black leather jacket, aviator sunglasses that he always wore, white tennis shoes, and a gray shirt that if worn by its self, would slightly show muscle.

"You look… different today," He said once we where seated in his car. He reached forward and started the engine.

"Good different or bad?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Good different, but different all the same."

"Do you think that its because I'm not wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt or what?" I was still probing, but hey, I wanted to know the mans opinion of me.

"No, not clothing different, but definitely different." He replied.

"Are we going to sit here all day and try to figure out why I seem different or are you going to pull away?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and pulled away from the curb, stopping at the stop sign at the end of the street. Once we were going again, I couldn't think of anything to say. An awkward silence that we both felt fell over us. My mind scrambled for something to say, but nothing came up. Things were so different between us now. I had finally identified as our conversations as flirtatious before everything got complicated. I couldn't think of anything to say to start one of those conversations as I longed to do. I loved, and still love, those conversations we had. Why did I just have to realize this now? Now that everything is so complicated?

"So we're going to the school first?" I asked. Tom nodded.

"That's the plan." He replied, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel when we pulled to a stop at a red light. The awkward silence settled over us again. I still couldn't think of anything to say, and I had a feeling that it was the same with Tom because as we accelerated forward, I looked over at him and saw him thinking rather hard. Either that or he had something to say but couldn't word it. I turned my head and looked out the window as we passed by empty streets. The light was just coming out, but when we turned up a street and stopped at a stop sign, a couple caught my eye. The wife was standing at the doorway giving her husband a kiss as he left for work. He was dressed in a suit and she in a bathrobe. They were aging but young and looked like they had been married for a long time. Maybe since right out of High School. The woman leaned against the doorframe and waved goodbye to her husband as he got into his car and began to pull out. They were so in love that it was _still _hard for them to part. As Tom pulled forward from the stop sign to the school, I got a strange feeling inside. Sure, yesterday I had realized that I love Tom, but now I was just beginning to _feel _it. I wanted so bad what that couple had, it hurt. And I've never really been one to believe in love for some reason.

"Tom, I have something that I want to tell you," I said in a small voice. We had just pulled into the school parking lot.

"Can you tell me when I get back, I need to go break in and get our backpacks out."

"I don't see why we have to do this. We can just get them when school starts. We're going to see the principal anyhow, so this is basically pointless." I grumbled, my nerve gone. Tom reached over, as if to touch my cheek, the recoiled. He winked instead and said:

"Yah, but that takes all the fun out of it." With that he was out of the car and going across the school parking lot.

Finally, about ten minutes later, Tom was coming out of the front door like he owned the place with our backpacks under each arm. He got to the car, opened the door, and handed me my backpack like it was on a silver platter and he was a waiter in a fancy reustrant.

"Thank you," I simply said, taking it and throwing it carelessly in the back. He got in and copied my careless throw.

"No ego fluffing?" He pouted. I shook my head, a very serious look on my face.

"And make it bigger than it already is? No. I think it isn't healthy anyways." My voice was low and serious, but I knew my eyes were laughing as I looked into Tom's. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me how long doctor! Give it to me straight! Don't play games with me!" His voice was fake panicked and he was very lightly shaking me, his grip also lax. I laughed and settled back fully into my seat, Tom doing the same. We both look over at each other and burst out laughing again.

"You know, I never thought that we would ever be able to laugh together again. On the car ride here it was so awkward," I said once I got my laughing under control. He suddenly stopped, even the smile fading away.

"Why did you have to say that? I was _trying _to forget and get rid of the huge guilt knowing away and my conciseness thank you very much." Tom snapped, his voice now gone bitter. I bit my lip bottom lip, dragging it between my teeth as I thought.

"So you wanna forget what we shared?" I squeaked out, know the thought of that husband and wife back there someday being Tom and I was gone like it never had been. Tom let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands back through his gelled hair.

"Not like that Jude. It's just… well… Sadie doesn't deserve this. She's a good person, and it would crush her if we kept sneaking around and she found out. I think it's best that we just forget that whatever happened yesterday happened." As soon as the words left his mouth, it felt like all oxygen was pushed out of my lungs. My brain halted and my blood turned cold. But just as quick as it had come, it left, and my brain was scrambling to say something and play it off cool.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like it meant anything to me. I was actually going to tell you that same thing today, but I thought that it would break your heart. Know that I see that you feel the same, I have no qualms with admitting that you are right and that it is for the best." My voice was cold and unwavering, but I was dying inside. It felt like my heart was gone and I would never live again. I held back the tears, grabbed my backpack out of the back seat and opened the door. I had one foot one that ground when Tommy grabbed my hand. I turned my head to look at him.

"Jude, this is for the best. You understand right?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"I think its best that we touch and talk as little as possible though." I took my arm from his grip, got fully out of the car, slammed the door, and walked off holding my backpack, ignoring Tom's calls for me to come back and not turning around once.

When I was far enough down the street, I ducked into an ally and leaned against the grimy wall, only now letting the hot tears of rejection and heartbreak roll down my cheeks, only to meet their end on the ground near my shoes. I dropped my bag and lowered my head to my chest, letting the sobs overtake me.

"U-um excuse me?" Someone asked softly. I jerked my head up and found myself looking at a muscular chest incased in a black shirt with a white long-sleeved dress shirt over it un-buttoned. I brought my eyes up further and was know looking into a pair of startling bright kind of celery green eyes with bits of dark olive shade in them. I quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks and under my eyes, taking a glance at my fingers and thanking the lord that I wore waterproof make-up today.

"Can I help you?" I asked, clearing my throat that was kinda clogged with mucus. This guy was definitely handsome. He was tall. About maybe 5'11 at least, with tanned skin and a muscular build. His green eyes popped underneath black brows, and his floppy and silky looking dark hair fell into his eyes, which he kept trying to push back. Along with his shirts came nice fitting, not too loose not too tight, darkish lightish jeans and black converse. I looked down and his hands and saw nice, big, powerful ones. He hand a strong jaw line also. And chin. I could see him taking me in also and I found myself wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Well, I was just walking down the street to meet my new principal at the school just up the road, I heard you crying, and I came to see if you were okay. It kinda looked like you could use a shoulder to cry on or just someone to yell at." His voice was deep, but it was also sweet and reminded my of the smell of orchids for some unfathomable reason. He was going to Carson Hill? Then I noticed the backpack strap over his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I just got into a fight with a friend is all. You said the High School just up the street? As in Carson Hill?" I asked, getting away from the subject of why I was crying. And this guy didn't look like he was a High Schooler. A senior, possibly, but no lower.

"Yah, that's the school. I couldn't be there yesterday because I was stricken suddenly ill, but I'm here today. Do you go there?" He asked, his eyes lighting up for some reason.

"Yep. Sophomore. Sorry, but you don't exactly look like a High Schooler," I said, wording my silent opinion. Never really was one to keep my mouth shut. He laughed. His laugh was nice. Not too loud or annoying. Kind of silky and soft, but not in a creepy molester way.

"I get that all the time. But low and behold I'm nothing but a lowly Junior." He hung his head in mock sorrow. I laughed.

"Well, I'm Jude Harrison. And you are?" I introduced myself, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"James Jones. Yah, I know, some people call me JJ, but I'm not too fond of it. It is kinda catchy though… Anyways, its nice to meet you Jude Harrison." He took my hand and shook it. His grip was firm but not crushing, his hand was warm, and it seemed as if my hand fit perfectly with his.

"So James. It's kind of early to be going to see the principal, isn't it?" I asked him, pulling my hand away and letting it drop to my side. His hand slowly moved away also.

"Exactly my thoughts. But he insisted on me coming in early so that I could get acquainted with all my teachers and he could give me a tour of the school and we could talk and stuff. He seems… over excited for me to come to school."

"He likes getting new students to say in the least. You know, I think I'll go with you. I need tot talk to him anyways, and that will give you a break from him talking your ear off all morning until classes start. That is only if you want me to come."

"Of course I do Jude Harrison," He said, smiling down at me warmly. He stuck his arm out and I picked my bag up and linked my arm with his, "And please reframe from skipping and singing 'We're Off To See the Wizard'." He teased. I laughed and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"It'll be hard, but I'll try... JJ." I grinned up at him and he smiled down at me, an easy smile that was geniune but only made his lips curve upward a tiny bit.


	4. Chapter 4

In math class that morning I sat staring out at the sky. The sun had come out and was shining bright. James was sitting next to me, claiming that math was his weakest subject and our anal principal had decided to put him in a lower math class. I could smell his unique smell of pine forest and soap, which made me want to swoon. Actually, it turned out that James had a lot of classes with me. All except for English, Science, and PE.

He nudged my elbow out from under me; my hand had been was supporting my chin, to get my attention. I turned and glared at him, but he handed me a note. I took it, and opened it. Scrawled across it in neat, small, precise cursive, was:

_You didn't tell me that the math teacher drawled on and on when we were discussing teachers on our splendid walk to the school._

I smiled and shook my head. I had described the math teacher that usually taught the Juniors math.

_I thought that you were smart._

I slipped the note back to him discretely. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him shaking, trying to hold laughter in.

_That's cold. Well, I thought that all girls had nice handwriting, but I can see that I've been proven wrong._

I scowled but wrote back:

_That was weak. C'mon, you can come up with something better than that. I know it's in there somewhere._

I saw him shake his head in amusement.

_Sorry, but I don't like to insult beautiful women._

I could feel my cheeks turning hot, and let my red hair fall around me to cover it. I liked the fact that he said 'women' and not 'girls'.

_Charmer. Although, that does work to my favor, because I don't like to be insulted my handsome men. Hurts the old ego._

James was smiling as he read my note, and I could have sworn that I saw his cheeks get a little rosier.

_So you think I'm a handsome man?_

He had put emphasis on 'man'.

_So you think I'm and beautiful woman?_

I countered right back.

_Touché._

Was all he wrote, but right then the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get everything in their bags and get out of the room as quick as possible. James and I took our time, staring at each other.

I walked out of the classroom first, James close behind. Before I could turn around and ask him if we hand the nest class together. I bumped into Tom's solid chest. I glared up at him, but he was staring transfixed and something over my head. I turned to see him and Tom sizing each other up for some odd reason. Almost like they knew each other.

"Earth to Tom!" I yelled, waving a hand in front of his face. He broke staring contest with James and looked down at me.

"Yah, Jude, we need to talk. Now." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away, but I slipped out of his grip.

"I need to show James to his next class," I said softly, eyes downcast and walked backwards. I ran into James and jumped, turned around and saw him staring at Tom with his arms crossed, arm muscles bulging like he was flexing, and feet planted firmly on the ground.

I started walking away from Tom, grabbing James's arms and pulling him along with me.

"C'mon James. Its just Tom." I muttered. He slowly gave in, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me possessively to his side. This was all too surreal to me. What had just happened back there? We walked in silence, me leading him to his next class, which was science, I figured out, and him all tense. People were staring at me, like they thought he was my boyfriend and they were amazed that I could get a guy, much less one like this. If only I could tell them all about Tom and I and what happened yesterday. I pushed Tom out of my head. He broke my heart and I would never forgive him for that.

"Jude!" Someone called from behind us. I stopped and turned around, slipping from James's possessive grip. Kat and Jamie were running up to me, but hesitated slightly when they saw James standing next to me, his arms crossed again. Kat walked up to me slowly, Jamie hiding behind her like she was a wall.

"Who's this?" She asked. I looked over at James who was looking at them with blatant disregard. What was his deal? We had just met like, two hours ago! Well, more like three, but whatever. I nudged him and his smiled down at me, almost as if I took him out of a trance. He turned his head and gave Kat and Jamie the same smile, but it was gone from his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm James Jones, but please reframe from calling me JJ." He stuck his hand out and Kat shook it, introducing herself.

"And this thing behind me is Jamie. I think you intimidate him with your height." Kat said, poking Jamie with her elbow. He squeaked.

"These are my two best friends," I said proudly. Everyone was almost gone from the halls, and the second bell rang. "Dang, we have to get to class. Kat, Jamie, I'll see you two later. Jamie nodded, turned, and quickly walked down the hall. James turned around and stuck his arm out, allowing me to stick mine through his again. We started to walk, and I turned my head to look at Kat, who was watching us with amazement. 'OMG!' She mouthed. 'I know!' I mouthed back before turning back around and looking up at James who was watching me out of the corner of his eye with amusement. I turned slightly red and looked down at my shoes.

"You're cute when you blush." He informed me as we neared the door to his classroom. I stopped and pointed to the door.

"That's your classroom. Mine is on the other side of the school, so I have to run to get there without the teacher going lecture mode on me," I went up on my toes and pulled his collar so that I could whisper in his ear, "You're cute when you blush also." But with those words I was off and running, my mind registering what just happened. How can I be so strongly attracted to someone I barely know? It just made no sense to me. Then it hit me. That's why I like him. He's hot, kind, and I know nothing about him. No strings attached sort of deal.

**Okay, so I know that this is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? Right? Review!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

So, I am in gym right now, and sadly, I have it with none other than Tom _and _Sadie. Now I have to endure the sight of her hanging all over him and leaving him little kisses and flirting, ignoring the warning of our manly woman gym class teacher with mustache and all.

I'm stretching in a darkened corner, trying not to draw attention, in my gross PE uniform that's ugly red shorts with tennis shoes and an equally ugly, baggy, school shirt. Why can't Jamie and Kat be in this class? I think that they're in Debate or something with James. Lucky bastards.

I look over at Sadie and see her tying her shirt in the back so that it was shirt enough to show her belly button and tight enough to show off her boobs and rolling up her gym shorts at the top so that she showed off some perfectly bronzed perfect legs. Tom catcalled at her and she blew him a kiss. You wanna know what even grosser? Yah. He pretended to catch it and out it in his pocket, him blowing her a kiss back and Sadie doing the whole catching thing back. Disgusting.

Suddenly the door burst open next to me, scaring me half to death, and the whole debate class streamed in, including Jamie, Kat, and James. I smiled brightly at Kat when she waved, and laughed when she pretended to swoon at James's powerful and meaningful strides. Jamie just scowled, and I made a face at him.

"Hello Ms. Duncan. Our debate teacher got sick, and he said that this was the only class where more numbers wouldn't matter. It is okay if we join, right?" Kyle, a prankster, with his friends Wally and Spied, but also a suck up when needed. He was on Ms. Duncan's bad side right now for putting a frog in her morning coffee.

"I don't see why not. We could use more players," She said, "Go get changed into your gym clothes in the locker room and be back here in five minutes!" Everyone scampered to do it because they always kept a spare change in the locker rooms in their lockers except James, who said that he still needed to purchase some, and apologizes for the inconvenience. Ms. Duncan got all flustered and waved it off.

James then turned and walked over to me, as if he knew that I was there the whole time, but he never even looked over here. I saw Tom shooting daggers out of his eyes and James's back, but decided to ignore it and craned my neck to look up at James.

"Either I need to grow or you need to shrink, because this isn't really working. My neck might get permanently stuck like this for all I know." I complained/teased.

"Well, I plan not to shrink, so you can grow," He said. I suddenly felt a bunch of eyes on me. and I looked around and saw ever girl staring at me with the want to kill mixed with major jealousy. I looked at Sadie, who was sitting on Tom's lap, and saw her looking at me with aw. God, I wasn't _that _ugly and boy diseased, was I? No, I mean, Tom was into me, and I think that James is, but I wont get my hopes up.

"Why are girls giving me a death glare?" I asked, pretending to be confused. James turned around and scanned the room before turning back to me.

"Why is that guy from the hall and your friend Jamie and a few other boys in the room giving me death glares?" He countered.

"There are not!" I gasped. I peeked around him and looked at Tom, who I knew was, and Jamie, who had just come out of the guy locker room, who was. I looked over more faces and saw one of Tom's hottish football cronies giving James's back a death glare and a foreign exchange student who I had talked to in English doing the same. "Why are they looking at you like that?" I asked, looking back up and James, truly confused.

"Because they're jealous that I'm talking to you and they just are standing there across the room not because they all have fat crushes on you." He informed me like I was an idiot.

"Okay, so the exchange student I can understand because I was being nice to him in English and I don't really think that he understood me fully, so who knows what he thought I said. But not anyone else. Not Tom, guy from the hall, because he is dating my sister, and not Tom's friend, Josh, because he thinks that people who look like my sister are hot, not people who look like me. And _definitely _not Jamie because we've been best friend since forever." James just shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn about guys. Now where if this sister of yours? I want to see what she looks like." I could feel my blood turn cold. This was the end for me. He's going to fall in love with Sadie once he sees what she looks like.

"She's probably sitting on Tom's lap, stroking him somehow and fawning over him." I mumbled in a sulking depressed voice. He turned around and gave Sadie a quick once over.

"Eh, she's okay I guess. Not really the type of girl I go for," He said, looking directly at me. I almost fainted. Had he really said that?

"Are you on drugs?" I asked, stunned, "_Everyone _wants a chance with her, and you're saying she's 'okay'? Man this is a first."

"Huh. That's strange. It seems like you _want _me to think she's the cats meow. If you want me to… I _could _go over there and charm her…" He trailed off, turning on shoulder away from me.

"No, really, its okay. It's just strange is all," I said all too quickly.

"Okay everyone! Line up on the wall! We're playing some good old basketball!" Ms. Duncan called out. A bunch of people groaned, but I was happy. Basketball was one of the only sports that I could beat Sadie at. Once everyone was lined up, she began calling out names and handing then different colored pennies for the different teams. I was on the same team as Sadie and Kat, but on different team than James and Tom, who were on the same team. This was going to be interesting.

So there are three separated basketball games going because there can only be five people on each team and today there are 30 people in class, so that's that. There are two minutes left in the 40 minute games, and at the end Ms. Duncan will choose the two highest scoring teams and they will play against each other in a finale type thingy.

Right now, in our basketball game, I have the ball, and I'm trying to get around James, which so isn't fair because he's like a billion inches taller than me, but whatever. He opens his legs and gets into defending stance, so I bounce the ball in-between his legs then high tail it to get the ball back. I reach to ball, start dribbling it again, burn two people, and make a lay-up. Twos point for us, making the score 20-10, my team winning. Who would have known that I'm _this _good at basketball? I sure didn't know, but it feels good.

James, like everyone else who saw, is looking at me totally stunned. I shrugged and hustled down the court, getting on defense and waiting for people to get back to normal so we can play. I never thought that I would be someone to love basketball. Any sport actually.

Great, James is coming up with the ball. Cheap. I wait until he nears the three-point line to try to defend him.

"Nice moves back there. I didn't know that you could play," He says, bending down lower to dribble better. My eyes stay on the ball, waiting for the right moment.

"Neither did I," I say, stealing the ball in that moment and dribbling it down the court as fast as I could, switching hands so I could do a lay-up. I score, for our team clearly, walking toward them, who are all smiling except for Sadie, who isn't used to me being better than her at something. But she gives in and hugs me also. As I walk by James, who's going to get the ball, I turn around, him doing the same, walking backwards.

"Take that!" I call. He smiles at me.

"It's these clothes I tell you!" He calls back.

"Quit making excuses and go get the ball!" I turn back around smiling and see Tom staring at me, then looking at James. As I walk by him I whisper: "Am I seeing thing or are you jealous pretty boy? Remember what you said this morning though, 'it's for the best'? It really was. James is everything that I need in a _man_." God I hope that I'm not just making a fool out of myself and James does really feel the way I think and hope he does about me. We kind of have an instant attraction thing going on. Ms. Duncan blows the whistle, signifying the end of the games. Our team totally served them their Asses on a sliver platter!

So our team and some other team that Jamie was on. Of course we won. Duh. And James was cheering me on the whole time while Tom sulked, which didn't make Sadie very happy because no one was cheering for her, while almost everyone was cheering for me. God, if this is how Sadie feels whenever she wins something, I don't blame her for being addicted to it. Hell, I think that I already am. Ms. Duncan excused us all to go shower and everything so that we weren't sweaty and stuff about ten minutes before the bell rang. I ran as fast as I could, which turned out to be pretty fast, to go get a single shower so that I didn't have to get naked in front of everyone. I grabbed a towel and rushed into a single shower. I would have to say that my bad day is turning out to be okay. Oh, and I don't really get my hair wet cause then I would have wet hair and that's kind of uncomfortable.

Walking down the hallway to lunch after showering, I hear some rock music coming from the band room. It was _really _good. I walked over to the door and stuck my head in to see who it was. There, was Spied, Wally, and Kyle. Spied was on the electric guitar, Wally on base, and Kyle on drums. I quietly walked in and sat in one of the chairs. They were so wrapped in their music that they didn't hear me come in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Spied called, stopping playing running his hand through his longish hair. "Kyle, your beat is totally off. You're going too fast."

"I heard that too," I said, making my presence noted. They all jumping at looked at me. Spied turned slightly red, looking down at his shoes. Everyone knew that he's liked me forever, but I never really gave him the time of day because he's really immature.

"Hey Jude, what are you doing in here?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I heard you guys playing, thought you were good, so I decided so see who was in here. I didn't know that you guys could play." I stood up and looked at all their equipment. It wasn't school property, I could tell that much.

"Yah, we're trying to make a band, but we need a lead singer," Wally said, leaning against a nearby amp.

"I _told _you guys that I could do it!" Spied exclaimed.

"And _we _told you that you were going to be a last resort," Kyle said. He looked over at me, "We want it to be a girl with a great voice and at least okay looking to attract more attention." An idea popped in my head.

"I know that I'm not too good looking, but I can sing. Maybe I could do it!" Excitement took over me. Maybe I could be a part of an actual band!

"_You_ can sing?" Wally, Spied, and Kyle all chorused. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really _that _hard to believe?" I asked. They all slowly nodded.

"We just thought that you were _into _the rock music, not a _part _of it." Spied explained.

"Well, do you want me to prove it?" I asked. They shrugged, looked at each other, and nodded. I thought of a chorus that I had come up with in English. It didn't really have a tune, but I knew I would like of something as I went along.

_"The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Makes your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got know say at all."_

I opened my eyes, which I had closed, and saw all of them looking at me like I had morphed into a big purple monster with six arms.

"I'm that bad?" I asked in a shaky voice. I knew that listening to friends and family that cares about you is wrong. They'll tell you anything to make you feel better. I should have listened to Sadie. She wouldn't lie to me. God, how come these same thoughts always pop into my head when people hear me sing?

"Jude, you're not bad," Spied said slowly. There is comes he's gonna say 'you're horrible'. "You're amazing! You're- you're… you're in the band! You're everything we've been looking for!" He looked around, "Am I right?" Kyle and Wally both nodded vigorously. I smiled widely.

"Great! God, this is great!" I looked around and found a pencil and piece of paper. I wrote down my number and gave it to the nearest person, who happened to be Spied. "Call me, I have a few questions. I have to go, see you guys later!" I called as I ran out the room.

"I told you she wants me. Look, I got her number!" I heard Spied say when I closed the door and leaned against it momentarily.

"Let's just get back to practice, shall we?" Kyle asked. I ran off and running down the hall, searching for Kat and Jamie to tell them the good news. I turned a corner, running straight into a solid frame. This was happening a lot today. I stumbled back and caught myself, looking up to see Tom looking down at me with an expression that I couldn't read.

"Might wanna watch where you're going." I mumbled, trying to get around him. He caught my arm and towed me into a nearby empty classroom.

"We need to talk," He said plainly, shutting the door and looking at me, still holding onto my arm.

"We talk this morning Tom, don't you remember? What if Sadie where to walk in, wouldn't this look a little bit suspicious?" I asked coldly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that Jude."

"Well what else is there? And you can let go of my arm. I'm not going anywhere, you have me intrigued." He slowly let go, almost as if he thought that I was going to run. So nice to know that he trusts me oh so very much. Please note the sarcasm.

"That James character that all the girls seem to be talking about. I don't trust him. You barely even know him and you're all touchy and flirty with him. What are you thinking? He's a perfect stranger." Was Tom scolding me?

"Maybe that's what I like about him. If you know someone for a long time and you hook up…it just doesn't work. Besides, James is a perfect gentleman and a good flirt. I wouldn't want to think that you are jealous, so you might just want to back up and stay out of my business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Kat and Jamie to tell them some good bit of news. Please don't ruin my great day and let me go, okay?" Tom looked sad and dejected as he slowly moved aside. I could feel guilt creeping in, but I didn't let it show and pushed it aside as I shook my hair out, stuck my nose in the air, and walked past him, out the door.

When I finally found my two best friends out in front of the school, I ran up to them all bubbly like.

"Guys! You won't _believe _what just happened to me!" I exclaimed, but they were too busy staring at something to pay any attention. I walked around them and stood right in front of them. "Guys!" They both just pointed to something behind me. I slowly turned around to see Sadie crumpled up in a sobbing heap with people surrounding her, trying to comfort her. Fear coursed through me and I ran up to her to console her and get these people away that were just making things worse. "Get out of my way!" I yelled, pushing people aside. They reluctantly moved, and only did because Sadie was my sister. I knelt next to her, shooing away all the people that were lying hands on her, trying to comfort her.

"Jude?" Sadie asked, looking up at me with tear filled eyes and make up streaming down her face.

"Sades, I'm here, its okay." I said soothingly, smoothing out her hair with my hand. She was looking at me, silently pleading for me to take her away from all the prying eyes. I took her hands and pulled her up with me. She was all weak and dizzy, so I put one of her arms over my shoulder and sort of half carried her and she kind of half walked. Two of her close friends started to follow, but I sent them death glares. "Go away. I'll take care of her."

"But we're her best friends!" They both started to protest, but I held my free hand up to silence them. They faces were stricken with shock of being treated so by someone like me, like they thought that they were royalty and me a peasant.

"And I'm her sister. Don't you think that I know what she wants a little bit more than you guys? Now go away and throw up in the bathroom forcefully or whatever it is that you all do to stay so skinny but eat so much." Everyone gasped and then burst out laughing at the two girls, who were red and shaking with anger. Sadie didn't stick up for them. They thought that she was too weak, but I know that it was just that she never really liked that that much and only hung out with them because she was supposed to. This I only knew cause we have rare sister bonding moments. I half dragged her around the corner, and spotting Tom's car, I took her over to it, stuffing her into the passenger seat and walking around, getting into the drivers seat.

"Jude… T-Tom's cheating on me!" She wailed, but somewhat softly so that no one would hear. My blood turned cold and I'm sure that I went at least three shades whiter. "Here." She pulled out a folder and handed it to me. I opened it and pictures of Tom and I fell out. You never saw my face completely of anything that would distinguish that it was me, but I still felt a jab of guilt that was there to stay until I came clean. "Someone must've slipped them into my bag during gym. God Jude, I feel so sick and betrayed. I thought that he loved me!" And she was back into a sobbing mess.

I couldn't double the betrayal by telling her. And who the hell would be down there taking pictures of us, just to show to Sadie? They must've known that it would kill her. So someone that hated her must have done this. I looked closer at the folder and saw in neat, crisp handwriting, _I just thought that you had the right to know. Let the person who's with him come clean their selves. _So, maybe it was just a do-gooder who was down there with a camera, recognized us, and gave these pictures to Sadie in a ritchus act of wanting to do the right thing.But I still believed that it was someone who was out to get Sadie. Or me. Or even Tom. I don't really know, but I do know one thing; Sadie cannot find out that it was me with Tom. It would kill her even further.


	6. Chapter 6

I called mom from the office and told her to come pick up Sadie, who was still a mess even after the lunch bell rang for everyone to go to their next elective. I didn't tell her what was going on because of all the prying ears, and mom said that she would be here in a few minutes. Yah, she was worried to say at the least.

I waited in the office for mom to get there with Sadie and got a note to class from the office lady saying that I had a family emergency. I walked slowly to class, hoping to miss the part where we broke of into partners, because Tom was in this class and I knew that he would want to be my partner so we could 'talk' more. I walked into the classroom to see Kat looking longingly around the room, standing all alone. I gave the teacher the note and she told me to go find a partner. I walked up to Kat.

"What's your deal?" I asked. Kat looked over at me, her face lighting up.

"Jude!" She exclaimed, jumping around in her Kat way. She gave me a huge hug. I was shocked. She was never so happy to see me unless we had been apart for a week or so.

"Yah, I missed you too…" I said slowly. Kat let go of me and laughed in a psychotic way.

"Not that silly! Spied is telling everyone that you are the lead singer of their band! Congrats!" She giggled. I turned red. He is now, is he? I knew he was in this class, so I search the room for him with my eyes. I found him around a cluster of his friend, their faces excited. He was showing them a ripped piece of paper. God that better not be my number. I marched up to them

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked coldly, they all jumped and looked over at me like they were looking at god. What was their problem? I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper that Spied was trying to stuff into his pocket. It _was _my number. "Vincent, why are you showing everyone my number?" I demanded. He flinched at the use of his first name and all his little pathetic worshipers gasped, like I was displayed some insane amount of courage.

"They wanted me to prove that I had it," He said quietly. My anger was rising.

"Why would you tell them that you have my number in the first place? I only gave it to you because you were the closest one and for band purposes!" I yelled. Everyone was looking over here by now. Spied made himself look even smaller, now turning slightly red as his friends laughed at him.

"Because it's a big deal." Was all he told me before he dashed off out of the room. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I snapped, my voice edgy and laced with anger. Everyone immediately went back to work; the only people that remanded staring at me were Jamie, Kat, and Tom. I could have sworn that James had this class with me, but I guess that I was mistaken. I walked back over to Kat, now joined by Jamie, who was looking at me like I was an alien. "What?" I asked, anger still there but voice back to normal.

"Why did you do that? Spied is practically in love with you, and you embarrassest him in front of the whole class and maybe broke his heart a little," Kat said. I looked at Jamie for support, but he just looked away.

"And why didn't you tell up that you joined the band? We're your best friends, and we had to hear about it from Spied. I'm the bands manager for, which means that I'm also your manager now." Was Jamie turning against me also? And why was I feeling more guilty then I already was about the whole Sadie thing? Now Spied had to be piled on top of it? And why didn't Jamie ever tell me that he was managing them?

"I tried to tell you guys at lunch, but you were too busy staring at Sadie to hear me. Its not like you guys have never seen someone cry before. Then I had to take care of her until my mom got here. And Jamie, you're saying that you're my best friend, and yet you don't ever bother to tell me that you are managing SME or whatever they're called? Don't be so hypocritical." And with that I turned and walked off, going to find Spied so that I could apologize, but the second that I opened the door, I ran smack dab into James. I seemed to be literally running into people a lot lately.

"Hey Jude, I was looking for you, but I see that you are here already," James said, smiling brightly.

"Hi James. Sorry, but I really can't talk right now, I have to go find someone. Sorry." I walked by him and started down the hallway. I looked back around to see him grinding his teeth with fists clenched. Talk about anger problems. I shrugged it off and went in search of Spied. I found him leaning against his locker, taking deep breaths.

"Jude!" He exclaimed, standing up straight and collecting himself. I walked up to him, dragging my feet and slightly lowering my head. When I was right in front of him I put on a guilty face with all the guilt that I had inside of me right now.

"I'm really sorry Spied. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. You do understand why I was so angry though, right?" He nodded and looked down.

"I know that I never should have shown them your number, but I had a reputation to protect. I couldn't be caught lying about something as big as your number. I know that you know how I feel about you, and you should know that I'm fine with just being friends, band mates, all that jazz."

"Well Spied, who would've thought that you could be mature," I teased, "And to protect your rep. and build it back up, I will let you put your arm around me until we get into the classroom. I'll make sure that your friends see and you can tell them whatever you need to without me getting mad. His face brightened up and he put his arm around me.

"Thank you. This is _way _better than I piece of paper. Physical contact." I laughed as we set off down the hall. When we walked into the classroom, all his friends looked over. Their mouths dropped. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered 'told you' in his ear, but made it look like it was something really… sexy I guess. He smiled down at me. I winked inconspicuously at him and sauntered off to stand by a fuming James to calm him down. I could feel eyes on me and looked around to see Jamie, Kat, and Tom all staring at me. I laid a hand on James's shoulder and pushed down on it, indicating that I wanted him to bend down. He did so.

"Take a chill pill James. It's just Spied." I whispered into his ear. He shook his head.

"It's not that. It's the teacher. I don't like her. She just gives me the chills." There was something off about him when he spoke. He didn't smile down at me or even look me in the eyes. He was cold and distant. The bell rang overhead and I groaned. This period was set for study time. You would get into partners and work together. _It's only the second day of school and there's so much drama going on I can't stand it, _I thought grumpily. I was the first one out of the room and didn't stop until I was at my next classroom. _This is going to be a fabulous year._

**Yah, I know that it's short, but better than nothing, right? Please review!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the reviews! You guys rock! This is being posted on request of chocolateelephantz. I just love your reviews! Thanks so much!!!!!!!! Oh, and just just so you all know. when you see little notes in parenthisis, that's me just saying a little something during the chapter. D  
**

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. Sadie was upstairs, still heartbroken, and I don't think that Tom knows that Sadie knows. I reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a board tone. Why was there never anything on TV anymore?

"Hey Jude, it's Spied, Wally, and Kyle. Yah, we're practicing over in my garage right now if you wanna come over. Kinda a lost minute thing, I know." I sat up and smiled.

"Of course I would! I'll be right over. You still live in the same place right?" I was excited to say the least. My first real band practice.

"Yah, same place. So we'll see you in about ten?" He asked.

"Yep, see you." I hung up and ran upstairs to change back into jeans and grab my songbook and guitar, just in case. I raced back down stairs and ran into Dad, who was just walking in from work.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" He asked, blocking me. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Dad, I'm in a band! I'm going to rehearsal right now." I squealed. A look of pure, unadulterated joy over came his face. He clapped and laughed like a little boy in a candy store.

"Jude! That's great! Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, I'm going to walk. Let out some nerves. Spied's house isn't far from here anyways." I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "See you later!" I pushed past him and ran out the door, fast walking down the sidewalk to get some energy out.

It was a nice day. The sun was out, the sky blue, the birds chirping… all that jazz... with only a little bit of clouds overhead and a few medium gusts of wind here and there. I got to Spied's house and heard some rock coming from the garage. I went around and opened the door to it. Inside, it was not a garage. No cars or anything. It was decorated with couches, string lights, shag rugs, amps, the whole nine yards. They stopped when I walked in.

"And there's our lead singer!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Please tell me that you have lyrics. We're sort of lyrically challenged." Wally begged. I laughed; I had a feeling that the old songbook would come in handy. I held it up.

"I have tons of songs in here. Some of them need work still, but there's one of them that I have to get out of my system." I set my guitar down and opened the case, bringing it out. "I already have music down for it all in my head, but it needs to sound more rock. That's where you guys come in. Wanna hear what I have so far?"

When I was done showing them what I had without the drums or base guitar or electric guitar, they were stunned.

"I don't know Jude. It's so good already…" Spied said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll do two versions and that way not only will we just have two version of the song, we can decide which one we like better. So what do you think?" I asked hopefully, suddenly nervous again.

"Jude, I am so happy that you walked into this band. We might actually have a chance at making it big now," Kyle said getting down on the ground and worshipping at my feet. Spied and Wally joined him.

"You guys! Stop! We need to get to work!" I laughed. They got up and went to their perspective instruments. "Let the collaboration begin!" I announced with two claps.

**6 Hours Later…**

My cell phone rang, interrupting the deep concentration that everyone had on the song. Trying to perfect it. I picked it up, shooting apologizing glances at the guys behind me. They just shrugged and began talking.

"Hello?" I asked in a clearly irritated tone.

"Jude, sweetie, I know that you're working with you new band, but its time to come home. It's 11:30. You're past curfew." My Mom's voice rang through. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay mom, I'll be right home… no you don't need to come pick me up, I'll be fine… okay, bye." I hung up and turned around, looking all the three disappointed faces. "Don't look at me like that. I have to go. There is no crossing my Mom lately. Just call when next practice rolls around, okay?" They all nodded. I walked around and gave them each a hug, giving Spied the tightest just so he felt special. Plus it was nice to have someone who likes you as much as Spied. Makes you feel special and beautiful. All that good stuff. Not to mention that it helps your self-confidence levels. With a final wave, I walked out the door, songbook and guitar in hand.

It was cold now, and pitch black other than the dim street lamps illuminating the street here and there. I began thinking that someone would jump out from a dark alleyway and try to do something to me. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up, but not just because of the cold. I picked up my step and glanced everywhere, now getting paranoid. I began to jog a little, and convinced myself that it was just to warm up. No, I wasn't scared, and even if I was, I had to keep my wits about me. I couldn't panic if something happened. That could be life threatening.

The ten-minute walk turned into a five because of my fast pace, and I could see my house with all the lights on. I began going faster, wanting nothing more than to be safe in the warmth of my household right now. I was almost there, out in front Jamie's house, when a hand rested on my shoulder and made me stop. My blood turned cold and I let a very loud scream out. I whipped around, hand up, ready to slap whoever this person was in the face and make a break for my house, but I stopped when I saw a familiar lanky shape looming over me.

"God dammit Jamie! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt.

"Sorry Jude. I didn't mean to scare you," He said, putting his glasses back where they belonged, (On his eyes, clearly) "I was looking out my window, I saw you, and ran down here so that I could apologize. Kat and I never should have freaked out on you. We were just mad that we weren't the first to know."

"Jamie, I _wanted _you to be the first to know, but, like I said, you guys were too busy staring at Sadie. Plus, Spiederman shouldn't have gone off blabbing, but you know him." It was nice to be friends with your best friend again.

"Yah, speaking of Spied, I thought that it was cool what you did for him after you humiliated him. I heard him bragging that you totally wanted him, but he was keeping you hanging for a while. He said that it makes him 'all the more tempting'." I began to get mad, but then relaxed.

"Well, I _had _told him that he could tell his friends whatever he needed to so that he would have his 'Rep.' back or whatever, so I can't really get mad. Anyways Jamie, I have to go. Parents will go a-wall on me for missing curfew by so much. I'll tell you all about band practice tomorrow." I turned and walked away after giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, wanting now to only get out of the cold. The second that I opened the first door, I saw Tom sitting with all the shoes, a bottle covered with paper bag so that you could only see the opening in his right hand.

"Tom! What are you doing in here!" I hissed, making sure to keep my voice down.

"Jude, Sadie dumped me. She said that she knows what's going on with me and the skank down at the abandoned docks. Does she know that that skink is you?" he was talking too loud, and I ignored the fact that he tried to call me a skank, but said skink instead.

"Shhhh!" I said. I put my stuff down and help him up, putting his arm over my shoulder so that he didn't lose his balance. "I can't believe that you're drunk." I muttered, "Now be quiet." I opened the door to the house, looking around to see if anyone was around. I heard all thee voices coming from the kitchen.

I walked in, careful for the both of us to walk around the squeaky floorboard, and silently dragged him upstairs, shoving him into my room.

"Stay here and be quiet!" I hissed before sneaking back down stairs, picking my stuff back up, and walked outside. This time I made noise when I walked in first door and stepped and the squeaky floorboard into the house.

"I'm home!" I called, "Where is everyone?"

"We're all in the kitchen!" Dad called back. I walked into the kitchen and saw my Mom and Sadie sitting on stools and my Dad leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late," I said setting my stuff on the island, "We were really wrapped up in the music. You guy can ground me if you want."

"I don't think we will. We understand, right Vicky?" Dad piped up. She just shrugged.

"I didn't know that I was allowed to make and decisions around here." Came her bitter reply. There was an awkward pause.

"I bet you guys don't even sound that good." Sadie sneered, breaking up the awkwardness a little bit.

"Back to your old self I see, ice queen." I picked my stuff back up, "Anyways, I'm beat and I think that I'm gonna go hit the sack. I'll see y'all in the morning." I walked over to my Mom, gave her I kiss on the cheek, same for Dad and even Sadie. Sadie told me to bug off, and Dad and Mom both said goodnight sweetie. I walked out of the room, up the stairs, and into my room. I turned the light on and shut and locked the door. I dropped my stuff on the floor. I looked around and couldn't find Tom anywhere. Then I heard noises coming from my bathroom. I walked in and saw Tom throwing up.

"That's nasty Quincy. Really nasty," I said, leaning against the doorway he re-tracked his head and look at me with bloodshot eyes.

"You try being drunk." Then he was back to the toilet, hurling out his insides. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom to go into my room. After getting my boots of and changing into a tank top that, sadly, showed my stomach and superman pajamas, I sat on my bed and waited for Tom to be done. The sink ran and I guess that he was washing his mouth out. A few seconds later he was in my room, looking horrible with majorly bloodshot eyes, non-perfect hair, and I slight green tint to his face. "Why'd you bring me up here?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't exactly let you drive or put you in Sadie or my parents bedroom, so this is the only place that I could think of. Besides, _now _we need to talk." I patted my bed. "I know you're dizzy, just come sit.' He stumbled over and sat down, then lying down. I laid next to him.

"How do I start? Well, first of all I want to say that what happened between us was all my fault." Tommy started out the coversation.

"Fault?" I interrupted. "How is this a 'fault' situation?" He sighed.

"Not 'fault'… responsibility. I never should have kissed you. I know that you never would have kissed me, so there for, it's all on me." His words were still slurring slightly, but not as much as before. He's going to hate himself in the morning.

"Tom, I still didn't say no. I could have prevented all this by saying no. That way it would have been a tiny kiss and not the much harm would have come about. In those pictures that Sadie got, you never saw my face, so you could have told her that this girl was just a friend, and she came onto you, but you pushed her off."

"Pictures! There were pictures?" He exclaimed softly. I nodded.

"Yep. That means that someone followed us and took pictures. Either they did it to hurt you, me, Sadie, or it was just a do-gooder. I think it was someone trying to hurt all of us now. This person had to have seen my face. Someone out there knows that you were with me, and could easily blackmail us unless we come clean and beat this person to it. I just don't think that I can do it."

"Actually, I'm surprised that Sadie hasn't made the connection yet," Tom said, his voice almost back to normal. I bet he still feels sick though, "We were both gone and I told here that I was comforting you all day, and she saw me holding you on the sidewalk. She must be too heartbroken to see it though." His voice was deep and I could hear the guilt pouring out of his words. That when it hit me. My blood turned cold.

"She does know." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Sadie isn't stupid. She just acts like it. She knows. She now knows why you were holding me and why I was so sad that night. She knows why I was acting so strange. She knows why you've been trying to talk to me all day at school today and why I've been giving you the cold shoulder. When I walked in, Sadie wasn't just her usual bitchy self, she wouldn't look at me. Her eyes weren't only dead from heartbreak and swollen from crying, they were betrayed. A betrayal that you never could have brought upon her. Oh god she knows." I groaned at the end, rubbing my hand across my face. Tom hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"That's why when I called and she screamed at me, she said "I can't believe that you guys did this to me, out of all the people it had to be you and her'"; then she hung up. She must've been talking about you." I sighed.

"I have to go talk to her. You stay here and be quiet." I jumped off the bed, un-locked and opened my door, shutting it behind me. I walked over to Sadie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called. I walked in and saw her applying her overnight facemask.

"Hey Sadie. I really need to talk to you," I said from the open doorway. She motioned for me to come in and close the door. I did so, sitting on her bed.

"So you know who was with Tom?" I asked quietly. She sighed and shook her head. She turned around and looked at me.

"Yes Jude, I do." Her voice was small and disappointed. My stomach dropped. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "I just can't believe that Shelly would do that to me."

"What? Shelly? As in one of your bestest and true friends?"

"Yep. I called her and she denied it, but of course she did. I so know it was her. I mean, she was gone all day that day, and so was Tom. And that bullshit story about him being with you all day? I don't think so. His engine was still warm and running, his door still open and his seat still warm. Plus, he wouldn't have actually dropped you off that far away from the house. I just don't get why you didn't tell me the truth about him not being with you." I knew that I looked like and ogling baboon on crack (I have NO idea where that came from), but I couldn't help it. How had Sadie drawn such a wrong conclusion? Was it because she knew deep down in her heart that it was me, but couldn't admit it to herself? All I know is that I feel guiltier than ever.

I got up and walked out of her room, ignoring her questioning calls. I closed her door and walked into my room, closing and locking the door. I leaned against it in pure shock.

"Jude? What happened?" Tom asked, now almost completely sober, but still sick, I could totally tell by looking at him. I looked over at him.

"She blames Shelly. Shelly. Her best friend. I can't believe it. I couldn't bring up the nerve to tell her that it was me." Tom was as shocked as me.

"Shelly? I don't even like Shelly. Tell me everything that she said." So I told him. I remembered every single word that she had said too. After that we just sorta.. laid down in silence for a while. We didn't talk or say anything. I knew he wasn't sleeping, and he knew that I wasn't sleeping. I must've drifted off to sleep, because next thing that I knew Tom was putting me under the covers, kissing my forehead, and telling me goodnight. I knew that he was okay to drive. He snuck out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I sat up to look out the window. He was staring up at me. He gave slight wave and smile, got into his car, and drove off. I laid back in bed, staring towards the ceiling. What was wrong with me? Why was I beginning to forgive Tom, falling for him again? What was my problem? There are plenty of other guys out there for me, why do I have to feel this way for Tom? My sisters ex, who are broken up because of me, and my sister is blaming her best friend, and I don't have to guts to come clean about it? I think that James may like me, why don't I just go for him? Sure I just met the man, but that's what I like about him. I know nothing about him, he knows nothing about me… it's perfect. Nothing like my sister blocking the way.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Then it hit me. I knew whom I wrote that song about now. It had puzzled me, but now that I look and mine and Tom's 'relationship', if you can even call it that, I now realized it. It was for and about Tom, and that broke my heart even more than when he said that our 'kiss', it was definitely more then that, was basically a mistake. I refused to cry and snuggled up under the covers at an attempt to get some sleep.

**So... what do you think! Feedback, reviews obviously, appricated and wanted!!!!**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I decided to post today cause I got something like eight reviews and that made me happy. Lol. Thank you all who reviewed! Oh, and I have a question. Does anyone know if there is a limit to how many stories you can write? Does it happen to be eleven? If anyone knows please tell me! I have more oneshots to post, but I noticed somethng strange about my stories after I posted 'With Arms Wide Open', and I don't want to post them until I know for sure. Thanks!  
**

_**One Month Later**_

The ticking clock mounted on the wall seemed louder than ever as our English teacher, Mr. McCormick, droned on and on, reading out of Romeo and Juliet, but it old English, so no one understood it. There was the shuffle of impatient feet, students antsy for lunch to start, the deep breathing of a fellow classmate that fell asleep, and the scratching of pencil of paper as friends passed notes.

My leg was bouncing up and down impatiently as I stared up at the clock. The second hand moved slowly, as if taunting me because I had to sit here and listen to this man read out of a book about some spineless uppity people who were too scared to just tell their parents to shove it. Okay, so I don't really think that of the story. It must be the anticipation of meeting with the band in the band room.

I quietly began putting my things in my bag as the period slowly got closer to ending, making sure to do it quietly because Mr. McCormick bits the heads off of anyone who tries to pack up early, saying that it was his duty to say when to pack up… yaddy yaddy yadda.

The bell pierced the silence with a resounding ring, and I was up from my seat, out the door, and fast walking down the hall faster than a jackrabbit on crack (I come uo with wierd stuff like that all the time Lol.) I reached the band room and slowed down, composing myself and catching my breath before I opened the door and walked in. the guys were already there, Kyle setting up his drum set and Spied and Wally tuning their guitars. I dropped my backpack and set my guitar case down, opening it up and getting my guitar out.

"Hey Jude! We have something exciting to tell you!" Spied burst out. Wally hit is shoulder and Kyle shook his head. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. What? Did they replace me? My mind was spinning.

"We were planning on telling you after rehearsal today… but now that Spied went and blabbed, I guess we should tell you now huh?" Kyle said. I knew that I had confusion stamped all over my face.

"Well, we thought that since the school talent show is coming up that it would be cool to sign up right…" Wally started.

"And…?" I asked, wanting them to get to the point already.

"It was spur of the moment really…" Kyle added.

"And?" I repeated, more impatiently.

"We sort of signed up. We have auditions day after tomorrow." Spied finished. I stood there, stunned into silence for a good minute, just staring at them. They were all looking at me, awaiting my reaction.

"I don't know what to say…" I started slowly. Their faces fell, like they thought I was disappointed in them or something. "I'm not disappointed in you guys or anything, it's just that I'm stunned. I've never auditioned for anything before, and even if we make it to the actual show, I've never performed in front of a live audience before. Have you guys?" They all shook their heads.

"I think that this is good. We all have never played in front of people before, and we're a band, so it'll be our first big performance not only ever, but as a band." Kyle spoke. "If that made any sense." He added.

"It surprisingly did. I think this is good. We should do it, but this means that we seriously need to work on our song. We have the rock one perfected now, and I have the acoustic, but their both missing something. We need to decide on one and fix it by our auditions. It doesn't have to be perfect, but it does at the actual show if we get through. When our audition exactly?" Smiles broke out on the guy's faces.

"After lunch. Friday."

"Today's Wednesday. So we'll choose a version right now, and I have other business to take care of, so then we'll practice tonight at Spied's, then tomorrow at Spied's, and then at lunch before our audition, okay? That way we'll be pretty close to perfect. So, which version should we do?" We all went over each version carefully in our heads, but were stills stumped.

"Well, the rock version is too… rock…" Wally said slowly.

"And the acoustic version doesn't have us in it." Kyle added.

"Why don't we mix them together?" Spied suggested. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. It was perfect!

"Yes! Okay, I already have ideas and chord variation and all that good stuff in my head, but I really have to go. I leave you with my guitar if you want to stay and fool around. Kyle will give it to me next class… now I really have to go." I ran out the door and picked up speed in the hallways, all the way to the cafeteria, where I wound my way through tables and practically pushed two short freshman girls out of the way, out the side door, and ran across a small distance to the football field. There waiting on the bleachers for me were Jamie and Kat, two people who I hadn't seen much of lately in the past month.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late!" I panted out, completely winded as I sat down next to them, breathing hard in a wheezy and scary way. "Band 911, but everything is good now."

"What was wrong?" Jamie asked after I caught my breath.

"Oh, they had to tell me that they signed up for the talent show without asking me first, and thought that I was going to bite their heads off, but I'm actually really excited. I can barely wait. But we really have to fix the song and Spied came up with a great idea… anyways, enough about me and the band, what about you guys? I feel like I barely see you two anymore."

"Wait, they signed up for the talent show? They're not supposed to sign up for any gigs without my consent!" Jamie sputtered out, clearly flustered at the fact that they didn't even think to consult him.

"Whoa there Jamie. It's just the school talent show, you can hardly consider it a 'gig'," I said, trying to calm down Jamie's frazzled nerves.

"Jude, now that you're part of the band, I'm your manger also, so when it comes to stuff like gigs, even if it as small as the school talent show, I wanna hear no lip from you." Jamie warned.

"Shut up Jamie," I said, completely disregarding him, "So Kat, what's been going on in your designer world?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Oh! There's going to be a school fashion show a few weeks after the talent show, and I signed up. Jamie's modeling for me, and now I'm asking you to be my female model."

"Wow Kat! That's great, but me modeling? I'm not so sure. Now if you want me too, I could bribe Sadie into modeling for you. Or blackmail her. Either one." I shrugged. "They'll both work just as well. I have more dirt on her than she does on me, so whatever she puts out on the table I can counter for the whole blackmailing thing."

"C'mon Jude! Please?" Kat begged, "You're my best friend! I wouldn't want anyone but you doing this. I wouldn't letanyone but you do this. Please?" I caved. How could I resist a begging Kat? I mean that both ways. Like a cat and my best friend. It's supposed to be redundant or something.

"Fine, but remember, I do it with great reluctance and pain. Don't hate me if I do something stupid and ruin the whole thing, making us both the mockery of the school, to be teased and made fun of through out the rest of our High School years, the humiliation following us through out the rest of our lives... and at our High Shool reunion to be known as the girl whos messed up the school fashion show..." I moaned on, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Okay quit being such a drama queen!" Kat cut in, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Don't do the show if you resent it that much."

"And let my best friend down? I think not! What kind of person do you think I am?" I asked, winking at her.

"Jude, we need to talk about this band business…" Jamie started to whine.

"Jamie, drop it! We're a High School band for god's sakes! Do you know the chances of making it to the big times? About one in a million, that's what. Now quit riding our asses and let us be free!" I snapped. Jamie got a wounded look and resigned inside himself. I rolled my eyes and continued to chat it up with Kat for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and Jamie, Kat, and I slowly made our way back to the main building. We all parted ways to go to separate electives.

"Jude! Hey wait up!" Someone called. I turned and saw Tom's best friend, Kwest running up to me. I thought that he hated me. I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest in a non-interested and hostile way, putting a slight warning in my eyes. He loved to play tricks on me, so I stopped buying what he sells a long time ago. Actually, more like 4 months ago, but that's long enough.

"Why are you always so wary of me?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just have a note for you. It's from Tom. I don't know why on earth he would be giving you a note, but he sealed it, he didn't want me to read it, so he's going to ask you of the piece of tape was broke or appeared to be replaced." I grabbed the note out of his hand and went back to the same position, same look. "See ya later freak." And he was off, charging down the hallway. I sighed and stashed to note in my pocket. Right now I needed to get to class.

**At Spied's Garage **

"Okay you guys! We're getting there! We should have this song down pretty well by our auditions. I'm happy that you mentioned the collaboration of the two versions Spied. Snaps to you!" He blushed and Wally and Kyle smothered laughter with their hands. "One more time and then I need to go home." We played it through with a few slip-ups in transitions, but pretty much we had it down.

On the walk home, guitar in hand, I remembered Tom's note. I took it out of my pocket and opened it up.

_Ha-ha freak, you fell for it. I bet you got your hopes up and everything!_

_-Love The One And Only Kwest_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the note, throwing it on the ground, a master revenge plan already forming in my head for all the times that his stupid and not funny jokes made me the laughing stock of the school.

**So what do you think! Review please! Oh, and remember, if you know the answer to my question, then please tell me!**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story! I warn you though, Jude's revenge plan isn't perfect because she isn't exactly a master at tricks either, but it's definately not toally stupid. I hope. Lol. Just R&R please. :)**

I stood in the middle of the art room with a video camera, trying not to laugh. Kwest, who had always wanted Sadie, just happened to get a fake note from her saying that she was lonely and sexually repressed, wanting to be in someone's embrace, and she wanted him. That he needed to come into the room, take his clothes off so that he was in nothing but his boxers, and call out 'Sadie, oh where for art thou Sadie? I want you and need you too, who cares what Tom says, screw him'. Oh I had a master plan for this video, and I was going to film what I was going to do and duck behind something so that he didn't see me. I wasn't going to put my life in danger.

The door opened. Kwest was right on time, of course. Horny bastard. He used to be so sweet. Who knows, maybe he still was, but I really wasn't interested in finding out. I gripped the string I held in one hand tighter. He took his clothes off, recited the line and paused to look around, a look of confusion on his face. That's when I did it. I pulled the string with a grunt and a huge tub of freezing cold water dumped onto him. I groped for a second string that was next to me on the ground and pulled. A banners fell down, stopped right in front of his face. He took a step back to look at it. 'Go Take A Cold Shower You Horny Bitch' was written across on both sides so that the video camera got it also. I tugged harder and it fell to reveal Kwest's fuming face.

Then he spotted me. This wasn't in my plan so I let out a small squeak. He was at a loss for words a second then he came to his senses.

"Jude! You better give me that video tape!" He hollered. I laughed and ran, dashing around him and out the door.

"Might not wanna come out here, Kwesty boy. The humiliation would be too much to bare all drenched and in no clothes!" I ripped a towel out of my backpack that I had taken from the gym by accident. "Here yah go buddy boy." Then I took off down the hall, and I could hear Kwest's cries of outrage. Too bad that there was no one to see his humiliation right then and there. But it would come to him all in good time. All in good time.

**§§§**

I got home from Spied's house after band rehearsals wiped out. We had to get this song down if we were going to make it into the talent show, and all the guys could do all night was bicker about how it should go. They only stopped when I put in input in and they immediately loved it. Its either because I'm actually good at music or they don't want to argue with me because I'm a girl and all that. I really hope that its the first one othewise I might have to go ninjia on their asses.

"Jude, honey, do you have any homework?" Mom asked, walking into the living room the second I sat down.

"No mom, I told you when you called earlier, I did everything that's do tomorrow, and the rest I'll get done on time. Don't worry, I have it all under control." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice, and I knew that Mom could tell, but she was content with the fact that I was at least trying. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So Jude, where've you been?" Sadie asked, plopping down next to me. I groaned. Can't anyone just leave me in peace?

"Band practice for the talent show. Now leave me alone, I'm tired."

"You don't actually think that you have a shot at winning, do you?" I looked at her. Everyone has a shot. She let out a snort of laughter, and I glared at her. "Sorry, its just that my **hot**friends and I are doing a **sexy**dance and everyone loves a little sex appeal, so it obvious who's going to win. Besides, as the school president has a crush on me, and I got him to choose the judges that I want, which are all guys that like to look down my top whenever they get the chance. Jude, maybe if you were a little bit more feminine you would have a winning chance." She got up and skipped up the stairs. Why is she so chipper lately, yet also so bitchy?

I shrugged and grabbed my guitar, hauling it up the stairs and setting it on my beanbag chair in my room. I changed into pajamas, brushed my hair, took my make-up of and brushed my teeth then climbed into bed, snuggling down underneath the covers and getting comfortable. Tomorrow was a big day, and I knew that I couldn't let Sadie's comments earlier get to me.

**Before auditions**

"Okay you guys, these may be only the auditions, but we nee to go in there and do our best if we're going to get into this talent show. Now I'm going to tell them that we're still finishing the song, so that they know that it'll be better when the show rolls around, but that's besides the point. Remember, I need 110 percent of you guys out there today." I said as we huddled up before we went into the gym to audition.

"Jude, it's okay, we got this, we'll do fine. Wejust need you to go out there and sing your heart out."

"Jude Harrison and Spiderman Mind Explosion, it's your turn." Someone called sticking their head out of the gym and the disappearing again.

"Okay, this is it. Let's do this!" Spied yelled, running in there hooting and hollering. He was back two seconds later. "Why aren't you guys following me all pumped up?" We just laughed and walked in there. I ignored Sadie and her team of skanks as the pranced by us in skimpy outfits. She so wasn't right about that whole sex appeal thing… was she? No, I have to concentrate.

As we took positions and looked back at the four male teachers who were barley regarding us, I felt the need to change, to try to impress these perverts. I shook the feeling off with disgusted rejection. How could I even think that?

**In The Hallway To Class After Auditions**

"I can't believe that they gave it to us." I said in awe. Spied was walking along beside me, because we have our next class together.

"Well believe it. We're into he school talent show. Not exactly glamorous or career launching, but at least we'll get some actually performance time right?" I laughed.

"But my vocals were off. I don't think that I hit half the notes. Those men must be tone deaf." I knew that I was ruining a good thing and that Spied probably thought that I was fishing for compliments, but I couldn't help it.

"Jude, you sounded like an angel. Now can we please just take this in for the good thing that it is and not complain? You're starting to give me a headache." I gasped and hit him hard on the arm "Ouch!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?" I just rolled my eyes and we quieted down as we entered Study Hall in the library. We went to our perspective groups at different tables. I sat with Jamie, Kat, and James.

"So, did you get it?" Kat asked in her normal crazy and happy way. I beamed and nodded. We both squealed and the teacher looked at us sharply, so we quieted down. James was looking at me with his usual unreadable expression and Jamie, after congratulating me, went over to talk to Spied, probably about band stuff. Ever since I had given him an earful, he had left me alone when it came to band stuff. In his eyes now, I was just the lead singer. Not "part of the band", even though the guys saw it otherwise.

Kat started babbling on about me wearing on of her designs at the talent show, and I was only half listening. The other half on me was intently focused on James. His cell had rung and when he looked at who was calling, he glanced at me and stood up, crossing over towards the windows where I couldn't hear him because he was pacing and talking in an obviously heated whisper. I tried reading his lips, but I could only got snags of it like 'not yet' and 'wait a few more…' and 'please don't'. Then he noticed me staring at him and he stopped and stood still, staring back. He forgot that someone was on the line. Finally he came to his senses and said 'yes' then 'bye'. He snapped it shut and walked back over.

"Who was that?" I asked him when he took a seat.

"Who was who?" Kat asked, stopping and looking around. She hadn't even realized that James had left.

"James, he was on the phone with someone," I said, my eyes going down to Kat's face. Suddenly her mouth made a tiny 'O' shape and she abruptly stood up.

"Um… I uh… have to go uh… over there." She pointed her finger in about three different directions before she nodded and walked away, intercepting Jamie, who was coming back and dragging him away. He obviously didn't want to go, because he resisted, but Kat was stronger.

"That was weird," I said, turning so I faced James completely. "I wonder what was up."

"I think that she thinks you like me and wants to give us alone time." He stated as if it wasn't a big deal. I fought back with great difficulty a blush. "But we're just friends, right?" My stomach dropped. He didn't like me back.

"And what if I told you that I dolike you? What would you do then? Let me down easy or pity date?" Had those words just come out of my mouth? Did I seriously just halfway admit that I like James… to James! I hadn't even told Kat yet! Same with my dog, and good old Sandy knows _all _my secrets. James got silent and stared at me. This time the blush came and I couldn't fight it, so I broke eye contact, hoping to hide it by turning my head.

"Then I would ask you if you're free tomorrow, not as a pity date, but as a date date." My head snapped back in shock. Was he serious?

"Depends on what you have in mind," I said slowly. He smiled.

"Well, how about I get to your house say… sevenish, and then we walk on down to the movies and I surprise you by predicting which one you want to see, then I walk you back home and up to your door like the true gentleman I am." I smiled widely. Just then the bell rang

"So I'll see you at seven tomorrow then?" I asked. He nodded.

"See you then." He gathered up his stuff and was out the door without another word. It was an early day today, so school was out. Kat was upon me like a lion on an antelope.

"So? What happened?" She demanded, linking arms with me. Jamie came up on my other side but didn't link arms, so I took his.

"Well…" And I told her every bit of what we both said and exactly how he said it, the way his eyes looked and everything. Kat squealed and jumped around and Jamie just kind of hung there loosely.

"What's your problem lately? You seem so… disheartened." I asked Jamie, concerned.

"It's nothing. I just haven't been feeling good a lot lately, that's all." He was lying through his teeth, I could tell.

"Come now Jamesters, the truth." I coaxed out of him. I could tell that he was about to lie again, and so could Kat, so she cut in.

"Coin Dexter here is all sore because he doesn't like James. Says that he had a 'bad feeling about him', but Ithink he's perfectly wonderful." Kat explained.

"Is this true Jamie?" I demanded, "You're my best friend, and I've been noticing that you've been growing distant lately, I just didn't know what about. If this is about James, then I'll cancel so we can hang out. Frankly, our friendship is important, and I've known James for like, two nanoseconds. I don't mind and I'm sure that he'll be fine with it." I didn't want to loose Jamie over some guy. He was much more important to me.

"Well…" Jamie began. Kat cleared her throat, and my head went to her. Jamie started speaking again, and I looked back. "No Jude, it's okay, I know that this is important to you too, so I wouldn't want to ruin it. There'll be other chances."

"Thanks Jamie." I went on tiptoes and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"So now that we have that settled, lets move onto what you're going to wear and…"

"Thanks Kat, but I think that this is a sister to sister thing. It's my first real date, and I kind of want Sadie's advice, but you can be there once she's all done with me for a second opinion." Kat smiled and nodded.

"I understand. I'll be there at about 6:55, okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Now I have to run and catch the bus. There is no way that I am walking home in these boots." And she ran off, the click of her white high-heeled and furry boots clacking on the tile floor echoing around even once we couldn't see her through the crowd.

"And then there was two. So do you wanna stop off at Starbucks on the way home or not? Sure, it's not really 'stopping off' because it's in the other direction, but I've got a hankering for a Carmel Macchiato." I pulled out a ten and waved it. "And a hot chocolate, no whip, just has your name on it."

"Actually Jude, sorry, how about a rain check? I have some other business to take care of. See ya later." And he was off and running also. I shrugged. I was still going to Starbucks, even if I was alone. I squeezed my way in and out of rushing students who were egger that school was out. When I got outside I started walking across the parking lot, when a Jeep pulled up next to me.

"Hey Jude, where you off to?" Kwest teased rudely. I ignored him and kept walking. "Jude, it's not very nice to ignore people." He pulled ahead and stopped the car right in front of me. I started to walk around and Kwest jumped out of the car and grabbed me roughly near the armpit, jerking me back so hard that a sharp pain shot up and down my arm that didn't go away. He got really close to my face. "So what'd you do with that tape Jude?" He was pissed and talking between his teeth. I held back the tears and tried to ignore the pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kwesty Boy." I managed to say in a normal voice.

"Jude I swear to god if you don't give me that tape I'll make your life a living hell." He was threatening me and I was afraid. I was trying to speak, to form words that would get me out of this mess, but the only thing that I could think of saying I knew would aggravate him more,

"You mean more than you already have for the past five years?" I spit out with hatred. He twisted my arm and I could help but yelp.

"That hurts Jude, don't it? I could make it hurt more if you don't give me that tape. I could break your little arm and no one would believe that it was me when you went off crying to people." Sure I couldn't hold back the yelp of pain, but the tears I choked back easily.

"If you don't let me go right now I swear to god that Iwill make your life a living hell. Now let me go." I sounded braver then I felt.

"Brave words for a weak person." He twisted my arm even more and I yelled out again.

"Kwest? What are you doing?" Someone asked slowly. Kwest dropped my arm and it fell limply to my side in a heap of pain. We both looked and saw Tom leaning against Kwest's car with malice in his eyes; he's never looked at his best friend that way before.

"Just some negotiations," Kwest said, walking towards him with his hand out as if they were going to do that whole handshake thing that they have. Tom just stared at him. Then he stared walking towards him and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. Kwest walked away, roughly running into his shoulder, clearly on purpose.

Tom shook his head and hurried by my side. We both stared at Kwest until his car was out of sight, and only then did I let the tears flow. I fell to the ground clutching my arm. Tom quickly swooped down beside me and ever so lightly touched the place that Kwest had grabbed. Even that caused me to bit my lip from pain. Tom noticed this a got worried.

"We should get you to a hospital. Man, I never knew that Kwest was capable of hurting someone like this. He used to be so nice. But lately… I don't know what's going on with him, but that's not my main focus. You are. So lets go get that looked at. C'mon, I'll drive you." He stood up and offered his hand to my non-hurt one.

"No Tom, I don't think that that's necessary. I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't want to have to make up and excuse because I don't want Kwest to get in trouble. That's not what I want. Just… just take me to Starbucks. Now."

"Jude, I don't think that now is the time for coffee. You could be seriously hurt. We'll think of an excuse on the way. Now lets go." I knew that he was just trying to be helpful and that he was worried, but I still snapped.

"No Tom now isthe right time. I was on my way there anyways, and now I'm craving a Carmel Macchiato more than ever. Plus, this is mybody, and I would know if I had to go to the hospital to get it checked out. Now drive me there before I… steal your car keys and drive there myself with one hand, and considering how bad I drive anyways, innocent lives may be in danger."

"Okay then, lets go get you that Carmel Macchiato that you're craving so much. Maybe then you'll go to the hospital." He helped me up with my good arm and helped me into the car in a gentle and caring way.

We got to Starbucks, and I immediately went and ordered my drink. When I got it I drank it greedily, sitting at a table with Tom looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to understand why Kwest would hurt someone like you." He said softly. "Kwest… he knows what happened between us, and he knows that I care about you." I was stunned. He told Kwest?

"You told Kwest?" I whispered fiercely, leaning forward with care for my still throbbing arm.

"He's my best friend, and Ihadto tell someone. I was going crazy!" He defended himself.

"Ididn't even tell my best friend. I mean, it obvious why I wouldn't tell Jamie, but I didn't even tell Kat, and she has the right to know! God, no wonder why he has been trying to hurt me more than usual lately. He's jealous." Tom got a look.

"He's not gay," Tom said plainly and surely.

"I didn't say that he was gay. I was just saying that he doesn't like the fact that, according to you, you care about me. He was fine with Sadie, because, well she's hot. But he doesn't understand me. Okay, so he's not _jealous _per say, he's just confused. Hell, I'm confused. I thought that you told me you weren't into me."

"Lets have this conversation some other time, okay? Right now, I still think that you should go to the hospital."

"Well, Mr. Change-The-Subject-Because-You're-Afraid, I stillknowthat its my body and that if I was serious, I would go to the hospital. If you drive me home then I'll take care of it there. We have a First Aid kit in the family bathroom, Girl Scouts honor." Tom smiled.

"I remember when you were a Girl Scout, and Sadie didn't like you being better then her at something, so she joined and won Girl Scout of the year." Tom went off, bringing back memories that I was trying to bury.

"Thanks for bringing that up. Now lets go." I finished off my drink and threw it away, walking out the door with Tom scrambling after me.

"You sure move fast for someone injured." I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't hurt my leg, now did he?" We got into the car and the drive to my house was silent. I was looking out the window and wishing that my arm would stop hurting, glancing over at Tom every once in a while, trying to figure out what he was thinking through his blank expression.

We pulled up to the curb in front of my house and we both sat there in silence for a minute.

"Jude, listen—"

"No Tom, I should be going. I think I have a feeling that you're going to bring up what happened, and the time to talk about it today has past." I opened the door with my good arm. When I was out of the car and right before I closed the door, I leaned down at looked Tom straight in the eyes. "Some advice, Tom, don't be mad at Kwest and ruin your guys friendship over some girl, E.I. me. I mean, I am your ex's little sister whom you happened to totally make out with." Tom shook his head.

"You're more than that Jude, way more than that." I couldn't tell what he meant by that, so I just gave him a little half-hearted smile and closed the door, turning and walking into my house, amazed that I managed to walk away without looking back. I opened the second door and much to my dismay, Sadie was standing there, hands on hips, toe tapping and looking like she wanted to kill someone, in this case me.

"What on earth were you doing with that—that thing!?" She screeched.

"Sadie, relax, I fell and hurt myself and he drove by, brought me to Starbucks, because I threatened to castrate him if he didn't, and then drove me home. That's it, I swear." I began to take my jacket off, but stopped when I huge pain shot through my arm. Sadie could tell something was wrong.

"Jude, what's wrong with your arm? Are you okay?" Her voice was gentler.

"Itoldyou, I fell and hurt myself. It's okay. God, you and Tom both worry so much." I snapped.

"Jude, take the jacket off." She ordered.

"I don't feel like it."

"Jude, take the stupid jacket off!" She yelled, grabbing the sleeve of the hurt arm. I yelped at the screaming pain that shot up my arm. She quickly let go, immediately worried. "Jude, if it hurts that much, and you fell, you might have broken it. Let me see it."

"Sadie, I'm fine." I growled out through closed teeth. I had looked at it in the car, and there was a bruise shaped like a hand on my arm. Sadie shook her head and lightly pulled the sleeve down, leaving me to grimace against the pain. She gasped.

"Oh my god Jude! Who did this to you? Was it Tom? I'm gonnakillhim!" She yelled, fury on her face and in her eyes,

"Sadie! It wasn't Tom! He helped me! It was someone else." I looked down. Then I noticed that Sadie was wearing high-heels. And a black dress. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Kwest called and we're going out to a fancy restaurant that he got last minute reservations at. But that's not what we're discussing right now! Who did this to you Jude? Was it that James character? I never have trusted him."

"You're going out with Kwest?! Why Sadie? Your ex's best friend! And that's not even the point!he'sthe one that did this to me! Not Tom!" I covered my mouth. I hadn't planned to tell anyone what happened, but I just couldn't stand the thought of Sadie going out with that jerk. The second door opened with a bang behind me.

"So you told your sister, huh? And you told her loud enough for your parents to hear," Kwest said looking around the house, "Or are they not home?" Sadie and I just stared at him.

"Kwest, what happened to you man?" And then cue Tom. Well, this is going to turn into a throw down. Gotta love drama. Scarcasm intended. "I saw you drive up here when I pulled away. I saw you stop at the door and listen, then you looked angry. Man, you looked like you wanted to kill. I've never seen you like this. What happened to you? Why did you change? You're so violent now. I just don't get it."

"Yah, well Tom. People change. Your liking for Sadie changed towards someone younger. Someone close to Sadie. Does that count? Should we elaborate on that one?" Kwest sneered.

"Kwest, shut up." I hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Touchy, touchy. I see, well, Sadie, it's been fun, but I just don't think that things are going to work out between us after all." He saluted her. "Goodnight and have a nice life." With that he was out the door and gone.

Tom, Sadie, and I were left standing and eyeing each other in an awkward silence.

**So, there is a longish up date for ya. I tried to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I don't know if I did a very good job of it. Lol. Review and you will soon know more!**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all to death! Lol. R&R please!!!**

"Jude, would you mind telling me what Kwest meant by the whole, 'Tommy moving onto someone younger and close to me'? The person that I accused is older than me." Tom had left and Sadie was tending to my arm, wrapping it in gauze.

"Who knows what he meant by that Sadie? I sure don't. Ouch! Be careful! But, hey, listen, I really need your help. James kinda sorta asked me out for tomorrow, and I need your help getting ready. I have the clothes down, but the hair and make-up aren't exactly my forte." Sadie squealed and jumped around.

"My little sisters first date! Oh my god! And you're asking me for help too! I will help you with whatever you need! Yay! Plus James is such a hottie!"

"Okay, okay Sadie, you can stop being so bubbly. You know, I'm actually going to go to sleep, I'm kind of tired," I said through a yawn.

"Alright, just let me finish wrapping your arm." She finished up and I went into the kitchen to go get an ice pack. I went back into the living room, where Sadie and I had moved to when the drama quieted down, picked up the gauze, and wrapped the ice pack in place so that it would help. I kissed Sadie on the forehead and then went upstairs to my room. I carefully stripped into my bra and underwear and crawled under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

**§§§**

When I woke up in the morning the sun was filtering through a small crack in my curtains and into my eyes. I blinked a few times and rolled over, regretting it because I rolled onto my bad arm, but the pain wasn't as bad as it would have been yesterday. I sat up and unwrapped the now warm icepack and then took the gauze off the actual bruise. It still had a dull ache, but it wasn't so bad. The bruise was still there and fresh, but I knew that I could cover that up with a jacket or something. I stood up and rubbed my eyes with my good arm, searching the ground for some clothes to put on. I found some sweatpants and a tank top I put a jacket on so that my parents wouldn't see the bruise and get all worried and... parenty.

I opened my door and walked out, trudging down the stairs loudly. I walked into the kitchen with a yawn and Sadie was there, also in her pajamas and sipping orange juice.

"Are Mom and Dad here?" I asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice with my good arm, setting in on the counter and walking over and getting a glass, also with my good arm. Sadie shook her head,

"They both already left for work. You and I missy, have an appointment at the spa. Its time for some sisterly bonding and you need to get relaxed and beautiful for your big date tonight." I looked at Sadie incredulously.

"Me? At the spa? I don't think so, sorry," I said, shaking my head and hoping up on the counter, picking my orange juice up and taking a sip.

"C'mon Jude, just because you're not girly doesn't mean that your not a girl. One day at the spa won't kill you." She was pleading, and she knew that I was weak.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go, but I'm not saying that I'll ever do it again." I added on the end as a warning. Sadie nodded and smiled brightly.

"That's fine with me I'll go get ready." She skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I sighed, chugged the rest of my orange juice, and went upstairs to get ready also. By the time I was done getting ready, shower included, Sadie was only halfway done. I knocked on her door, and she hollered come in. I opened it and saw her bent over, putting eyeliner on in a small mirror.

"Um, why aren't you using your big mirror?" I asked, looking at her rather large mirror that was attached to her dresser.

"Cause its better… never mind. Its just better." Was her reply. She was now moving on to cover-up.

"Sadie, you don't really need that. You have practically perfect skin."

"And lose the chance to give myself a glow? I think not. You really do know nothing about make-up." I rolled my eyes. So what?

"It takes too long to put on in the morning and I'm too lazy." Sadie shook her head and looked at me.

"Once I'm done with you tonight, you'll want to wear every kind of make-up all at once." Now she had me worried.

"I think that I should be afraid. Please don't make me look like a five dollar hooker." I pleaded. Sadie rolled her eyes and continued putting on her make-up.

"What kind of sister do you think I am?" She asked.

"One who wants the hot guy that I'm going to be going out with." I teased.

"Well, just because he's hot doesn't mean that I want him." She countered.

"Sadie, every single guy that you've dated has been hot and basically nothing more." I went over and sat on her bed,

"That's not true. Tom, he was more than hot… there was another side to him that I never got to get to know or even know what it was…" She sighed, "But I guess that we weren't meant to be and that hurts." Guilt gnawed at my stomach some more and I wanted even more badly to tell her it was me and not Shelly. I reframed though, no reason to ruin a perfectly good day.

"I'm so sorry Sadie. I really am," I said instead, but I hoped that she would one day know why exactly I was so sorry.

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. You didn't kiss him now did you?" She had asked it teasingly, but I still felt the guilt finally gnaw a hole through my stomach, and I spilled my guts.

"No Sadie, I did kiss him. It wasn't Shelly, I happen to know for a fact that she would never betray you like that, and I'm so sorry for it. He kissed me actually, but I still didn't stop it." There was silence that lasted few seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Don't be silly Jude. Why would Tom kiss you?" Sadie asked, but her voice was quiet and sad, disheartened even, and I knew that she really knew in her heart was me, and I loved her even more for not killing me. I think that she's just happy that I finally admitted it. She must have known all along.

"I don't know, sorry, but lets get going, shall we? I'm kind of excited all the sudden." And to be honest, I was. Sadie nodded and smiled.

"That's the spirit!" She said. I stood up and she turned around. The she surprised me by walked over to me and hugging me. "Thank you Jude." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. For being you." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome."

**So, a little sisterly bonding moment there at the end. It wasn't very eventful and it's short, but I guess that it's kind of a filler, but not really... anywhoo, tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry that this took so long! My internet was down FOREVER[ God. Lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry if I didn't reply. I was in a rush to get this out. **

**Sara, if you read this, I am also ****so so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry for not giving my help on chapter two of your story to you. I TOTALLY understand if you went ahead and posted, along with about a bilgillion other chapters. Once again, I'm sorry[ **

**Even if you're mad at me, you will still R&R, right? Lol. **

Sadie and I crashed in the front door at around five o'clock laughing and laden with shopping bags. We went into the living room and dropped our stuff, collapsing on the couch and falling against each other, knocking our heads together painfully, which just caused us to laugh even harder. My bad arm wasn't hurting tanks to Advil, but my stomach hurt like hell from all the laughing.

"I never knew that going to the spa and then going on a spur of the moment shopping trip would be so fun!" I exclaimed through giggles.

"I'm happy that I was the one to show you just how much fun it could be little sis," Sadie said, putting her arm around me and giving me a nuggie.

"Sadie stop! I still have to decide what I'm wearing!" I shouted, but laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Go upstairs and then come back down and I'll say yay or nay." I stood up and Sadie slapped my butt.

"Ow!" I yelled, grabbing my butt with one hand, still being careful of my hurt arm.

"Hurry up!" She urged.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" I started walking in slow motion just to mess with her.

"Jude…" She warned.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, picking up pace and running up the stairs, skipping every other step. "Shoot!" I ran back down stairs, grabbed my bags, and sprinted back upstairs. The first outfit I tried on, ripped light washed jeans with black leggings underneath, a black t-shirt and a white jacket over it with black converse on, Sadie rejected immediately, saying that I needed to be a bit dressier. Just to mess with her, I put on a black halter dress and black high heels from her closet, and she only gave me a warning glare. The third outfit however, which was an off-white, long sleeve, and v-necked over shirt with a turquoise spaghetti strap underneath, light jeans and black high-heeled ankle boots, Sadie agreed with with whole hearted approval.

"Third one is a charm!" She exclaimed gleefully. She then charged upstairs and grabbed my good arm, dragging me into her room. She sat me down on her swivel computer chair and went over to where she stored her make-up.

"I know that I have some old make-up in here that would fit you skin tone perfectly… ah, here we go!" I couldn't believe that she kept her make-up in order according to skin tone, but apparently she did because she brought out a make-up bag packed full of make-up. "Now, you're giving me full control of how you look, okay? That means hair _and _make-up. You don't get to see yourself until on done with you, alright?" I hesitated, and Sadie gave me a look.

"Fine, deal," I said. Sadie smiled and clapped then got to work. After about 45 minutes she was done with my make-up, then went to a drawer in her dresser and got out all her hair stuff, plugging in a straightener and a curler. She then went over to my hair and brushed out the knots, looking it over and deciding exactly what she wanted to do with it. She saw a flaw in my make-up and by the time she was done figuring out what she was going to do and fixing small little things, the irons were hot. She put a million different products on my hair before even starting with the strightener, then put a few more in after she was done then took the curler out and got to work on that. After words she put a few more things in and was done. "My mater piece is complete!" She announced.

I stood up, stretching out my cramped legs and regaining feeling in my numb butt before walking over to Sadie's mirror. I gasped and stared at the person looking back. Not to be cocky, but I looked amazing. I was wearing a lot of make-up in reality, but it look like I was wear basically none, but in a stunning way, and I loved the clear lip-gloss that mingled with red lipstick. I looked like I was glowing… and I loved it. My hair was stick straight from the roots to the top of my earlobes and then soft and wavy and my hair ended just below my shoulders where normally it went to mid-bust. It was shinny totally soft and silky to the touch. My heels mad me taller which made me look more slimming, and Sadie had been right, my third outfit was a charm. Not too dressy but enough for a date.

"Sadie! Thank you so much!" I squealed, turning and throwing myself at her in a bear hug.

"Your welcome! Now get off! You're going to ruin your hair!" I retrackted and at that moment there was two knocks on Sadie's door before Kat barged in. She took me in and then got her usual happy look on her face, it was estatic instead.

"Oh my god Jude! You look amazing! Sadie you're a miracle worker!" Kat exclaimed, circling me.

"I know, I know I am," Sadie said, pretending to clean her nails on her shirt.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence there Kat, and I'll have you know that I picked the outfit out all my myself."

"Okay, props on that, but no offence and all, you would not have look _this_good if Sadie hadn't done your hair and makeup." Jude rolled her eyes and laughed. I know that. The doorbell rang and everyone looked at the clock. It was seven exactly. Sadie and Kat squealed and rushed downstairs. They were fighting, pushing, and clawing at who opened the door. I just calmly walked by them, opened the first door and shut it, then opened the second.

"Is everything okay in there?" James asked when I opened the door fully. I laughed.

"Yah, just a best friend and a sister being stupid. You look nice." I added onto the end, scanning him over. And he did. He was wearing jeans that were faded on the thighs, white shoes that looked new, a dress shirt and a casual yet dressy jacket over that. He was holding an assortment of wildflowers that looked like he picked them himself.

"Thanks. You look, well, to put it simply, amazing." He complimented back, giving me the same once over. I blushed and looked down. "And these are for you." He handed me the flowers and I smiled brightly.

"Thanks! I'll just go set these inside, hold on one second." I put her finger up and turned around, slipping inside. Sadie and Kat were standing right there, just having jumped back away from the door in enough time that they didn't get hit.

"What, date already over?" Sadie teased. I just made a face and thrust the flowers in her hand.

"Just put these in water for me." And with that I was gone and out the door in five seconds. James was still in the same spot.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please." He chuckled stuck his arm out. I took it and shut the door behind me.

"So, since I'm not exactly sure where the movies are, I'm trusting you to lead us there," James said as we started off.

**Okay, so a weird place to end it, but there it is. And once again, to Sara and everyone else, I am ****so so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry!**

**xoxo, **

**-Shannon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for all your reviews! I love getting and reading them. I'm warning you that I won't be posting as frequently as I used to because, once again, life is getting in the way. Well, I should be more specific and say school. Ain't it a bitch? School that is. It's just one of those things that you have to do though. Anywhoo, R&R and I will be forever and ever grateful!**

We had been walking a couple blocks in silence, and I was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all. I mean, are date supposed to be this quiet? I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was thinking, as if second-guessing whatever he wanted to say.

"So you've never told me where you moved from," I said, trying to get some conversation flowing because he clearly wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Huh, what?" James asked, looking over at me, "Oh, I've moved here from Vancouver." He replied, now looking at me curiously. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering. So Vancouver huh? That's a long way to move. Why did you come to Toronto?" Now James shrugged.

"My parents got a divorce and my Mom wanted to get far away from my Dad. He's kind of an asshole. How they managed to stay together for 18 years is beyond me, and because he's such a dickwad, I came here with my Mom. She's great." He smiled softly.

"Sounds like you really love your Mom. If you don't mind me asking, why exactly is your Dad such an ass?" I asked curiously.

"Yah, I love my Mom a lot. Of course I don't mind you asking Jude, it's just that I don't really want to talk about it. Not exactly date conversation if you know what I mean." He bumped into my in a playful way and smiled. I smiled back, happy that he had run into my good arm.

"I understand. If I went into my family problems you would run away out of fear of getting dragged into our little house of horrors." James chuckled, a sound that I had come to really like.

"Same here." There was another silence, but it wasn't strained or awkward. It was just kind of… there, if that makes any sense.

"So James… we're almost to the movies, so you even know what's playing?" I asked him, glancing over again. He gave me a lopsided grin that reminded me of an adorable little boy.

"No, I don't even know what times they start, but I just thought that there are always movies playing at the exact times that people arrive on their dates, it usually works that way, right?" He looked down at me with a twinkle in this eye.

"We'll see, we'll see." I muttered.

When we arrived at the theater, we looked at the movies that were playing. Nothing really good was out.

"I predict that you want to see none of these," James said in a distant voice. I looked at him and his eyes were closed with his middle, ring, and pointer fingers pressed against his temple with his other hand stretched out and his fingers fanned out. I laughed.

"Well, you were right. I guess that you're a people person or something." I admitted looking down and my shoes that were starting to hurt my feet slightly.

"That's okay, I have a plan B." I looked back at James and he had his thumb jammed against his puffed out chest with a manly smiled on his face. I laughed again.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, turning to him and crossing my arms, sticking my hips off to the right side and fixing him with a look. He pointed behind me, and I turned to look. It was a roller rink.

"Oh, no, oh no no no," I said, waving my hands out in front of me. "I will fall and break something, guaranteed." I was also afraid of further injuring my arm. James lightly put his hand on my lower back, leading me reluctantly across the street.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall." He whispered in my ear.

"Yah, sure you will." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at the ground as James continued to lead me. He just chuckled and opened the door for me, giving me a light push inside.

**And that's where I end it for now. Tell me what you think! It's really short, I know, but the next chapter is longer, I swear. In fact, I know, because it's already written. What now? Review my little lambs! ;)  
**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon **


	13. Author's Note

Dear Everyone Who Still Cares,

I know that it's been quite a while since you've heard from me. If any of you still care then I thought that I deserve you an explanation. Some stuff has been going on in my life lately. Bad stuff. For a while it was just me trying to get caught up on school work and such cause I had bad grades. Then on Febuary 22, 2008, my dad comitted suicide. He shot himself in the head. It's been a really difficult thing to go through, because even though I barely ever got to see him, we were really close. He was my rock. I sort of turned to him when everything was going wrong. And since I've never had and never will have a close relationship with my mom, I really don't have any parents. So after that happened I drove six hours south of where I live to go to his memorial in Santa Cruz. That was really difficult because I hadn't met a lot of my family, like aunts, uncle, grandparents, and cousins on his side, and considering that we had to meet under these tragic cicumstances was worse. The day after the memorial I went up into the mountians with my brother, aunt, uncle, and two cousins to spread half of his ashes. Let me tell you, that is a wierd experience. And painful.

So, we got back home, a few weeks past, and I was supposed to go to Maui. This is a trip that I had been planning for months, but since my dad lived in Maui for 22 years and that's really where his heart was, it turned into his second memorial, so that his spirit would be in two places that he loved. I'm sure that some of you know that ATA airlines went bankrupt, and that was the airline that my mom, brother, and I were with. Since we paid cash, we couldn't get our moeny back caues they had no money to give us, so, all in all, we were 1,300 dollars in the hole and no trip to Maui cause no other airlines were honoring our tickets.

Then my mom crashed her brand new car.

Then someone else died.

My moms best friend and my sort of second mom. She died of cancer a week ago, maybe less.

So, all in all, this is what my life has been over the past few months, and this is why you haven't heard from me. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever post again.

Love,

Shannon


End file.
